Medium
by TsukiyamaMewwChan
Summary: Some people say that ghosts and spirits are evil, and should be sent straight to hell. But Rin's dad doesn't. When Rin has a strange encounter with a ghost living in her room, how could her life become more strange? Ghost!LenXHuman!Rin, minor PikoXRin
1. First Day

**Haiiii :3**

**My second fanfic! Whooooooo! 8D**

**I'll still be posting new chapters for my other one, **_**My brother, Len**_**. But It'll take awhile.**

**Now down to business!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Some people say that ghosts and spirits are evil, and should be sent straight to hell. But my dad doesn't. He's a medium, someone who can see and interact with spirits. He channels them with his mind, and listens to their pleas. Strange, right? Yeah.

Last week, my teacher assigned Miku Hatsune for my science partner. I've known Miku all my life, but she never talked to me, and I never talked to her. Still, I know that she is one of the most popular girls at my school. She hangs out with all the cool kids, and if you were lucky enough, she'd acknowledge you with a 'hey'. But no one ever is, she seems like to much of a jerk to do that. I mean, she's been ignoring me since forever, right? Yeah. So whatever, I don't care if she puts the whole project on me. I'm a straight A student anyway, and could finish it before the day ends.

"Hey, Rin." I turned around and saw Miku looking straight at me.

"Um, yeah?" I asked, turning back around and started putting away my things for the next class.

"Can I come over to your house tonight, so we can finish the project? Today is the only good day for me. We could've gone to my house but my dad is back from his business trip and he's kind of strict of who comes over."

She asked me, flustered. I stood there surprised.

"Um, well.."

"Great. So I'll ride the bus over to your house then. See you later, bye." She waved and ran to catch up with her friends.

* * *

Eventually school ended, and I was standing outside my house with Miku. Maybe now is a good time to tell her that ghosts and spirits haunt my house. No, If I do, then I'll scare her away and she'll never talk to me again- not that I care.

"Cool house. So, are we going to go in?" She asked, staring at my huge house. I forgot to mention, I'm stinking rich. So we have a huge house, which makes the whole house filled with spirits even creepier. The only up-side about it...well, there's no upside to it. I hate being rich, everyone expects you to be so beautiful and stylish. But I'm just about the opposite of beautiful. I have short golden locks, that frizz out if I don't put my white bow over it. And my bangs flop over my face, so I have to wear white bobby pins to keep them out of my eyes. I have no curves what-so-ever, and my nose is too small. My best feature are my eyes. They're a bright blue color, and they shine a bit, I guess.

"...Rin?" I looked up.

"Sorry. Yeah, let's go." I walked over to the door, Miku following. Miku is much more beautiful than I am. Instead of frizzy blonde hair, she has long silky hair, that's a pretty shade of teal. She wears them up in two twin tails, and has this weird hair clip thing that goes around them. Her eyes are the same color as her hair, and they shine much more bright than mine. Her nose is the perfect size, and her lips are a nice and plump shade of pink.

"Here we are." I said, opening the door and letting Miku go in ahead of me.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

"Yeah, I guess. Why don't you sit on the couch right there and I'll go and get us a snack."

"Okay, do you have any leeks?" She asked me, turning around to face me.

"Um, I think. I'll see."

"Okay." Miku sat down, and I went into the kitchen.

"Meiko, can you cut some oranges for me? And if we have any leeks, can you bring in a plate of them?"

Meiko, the cook, was a tall woman, with short brown hair. She likes to wear red, and has a huge bust.

"Sure, Rin-sama." She said getting and orange and a leek.

"I told you to call me just Rin." I told her, getting a little annoyed. She puts the honorific 'sama' behind everyone's name when she's working. But when she's on break, she gets more out-going and seems more cheerful.

"Sorry, Rin-sama." I rolled my eyes and walked away. Miku was waiting exactly where I left her. She was filing her nails with a pink nail file.

"Oh, you're back." She looked up at me.

"Yeah. So let's get to work." I said to her, starting to get out some of our supplies.

"Here are your snacks, Rin-sama. Is there anything else I could get you?" Meiko walked in, putting down a plate on the coffee table in between me and Miku.

"Yeah, can you get two classes of water?" I asked her.

"Yes, Rin-sama." She turned and walked away.

"Sweet, you have leeks." Miku grabbed a small piece and started chewing on it.

"So, where are your parents?" She asked, grabbing another piece.

"My dad is in his study, doing-" I paused and thought about what I was about to say. Should I tell her he's calling spirits? No, I won't. "some work for his job. And my mom died when I was seven. So its just me and him."

"I'm sorry." Miku said, looking down.

"Hey, no big deal. It's fine." I told her.

"Okay." She answered, looking up and smiling a little.

All of a sudden, a shudder ran through the entire house. Miku looked up at the ceiling, trying to find out what it was. Behind her, two statues and a lamp started to levitate, doing some flips. She didn't notice. Then an eerie noise came from my dads study. He was talking to a ghost.

"Hey, uh, Miku! Why don't we go into my backyard for a second?" I asked her, trying to distract her from everything that was happening.

"What's that noise?" She asked, looking at me strangely.

"It's, um, my dads dog! He's sick. Let's go outside!" I said grabbing her hand and running out of the house.

That was way too close.

* * *

**Yay! I think I'll like writing this story :D**

**!~Review~!**


	2. Sacrifice of a perfectly good banana

Miku left. Appearently she had to leave, for family reasons. I don't care if she just said that to get away, obviously freaked out. And I wouldn't blame her. If something like that happened at her house, I would've made a beeline to the door. Oh well, I'll just go back inside and eat my oranges. I got inside, and Meiko turned around, holding two glasses filled with water.

"Where did your friend go? I got the water." She asked me, with questioning eyes.

"She left." I said, grabbing the plate of oranges and walking to my bedroom.

"Why?" She asked, but it was too late. I shut my door, locked it and turned on my tv.

About an hour later, I heard my dad walk past my door, ordering Meiko to make dinner. I unlocked my door and stepped outside.

"Dad." He turned around, and smiled.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked, and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but hug back. My dad was always so nice to me.

"We need to talk about your...'sessions'." I said, pulling away and staring straight into his eyes.

"What about them?"

"Don't do them when I have guests over! One of the most popular girls came over for a project, and I had to get her out of the house, because of it!"

"I'm sorry, honey, but I didn't know that you had a guest. Tell me next time, okay?" He smiled at me.

"Okay..." I smiled a bit. Then a wave of delicous smells came from the kitchen. I smiled wider and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I asked, curious.

"Crepes. Orange for you, and strawberry for your dad." She answered.

"Great Meiko, your crepes are the best." I told her, smiling. Meiko turned and smiled.

"You flatter me too much." She said, and pinched my cheek before turning back around to flip the crepe. I smiled and walked outside to my garden. This is my favorite place to be. My dad hired gardeners to keep the flowers growing, so I could enjoy it more. He did it especially for me. It's beautiful, and I come here a lot, mostly to think about things. I walked over to the swing bench, and sat down. I looked around at the beautiful flowers around me, when a buzz went off in my pocket. I took out my cell phone. I got a text from my dad.

'_I got something for you. Come inside.'_

I sighed and hopped of the bench, walking back inside to the living room.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked, and sat down on the couch across from him.

"Here." He handed me a present, wrapped in orange wrapping paper. I took it, starting to unwrap.

"Wait, read the card first." He smiled at me and handed me a card. I reluctantly took it from him and opened it.

'_To Rin,' _I read out loud. _'I hope you enjoy this gift. I got it thinking of you.'_

I put down the card. _I wonder what it is._ I thought to myself, and finished opening the present. Inside was a book.

"How to channel spirits and ghosts." I read.

"Do you like it?" He asked and smiled again.

"Yeah!" I lied. "I love it! Thanks Dad!" I managed a smile and hugged him, then ran into my room.

"Great. My dad wants me to become like him. Doesn't he understand how creepy and un-attractive it is?" I threw the book down at the floor, then walked out of my room.

"Dinner is ready, Rin." My dad called to me, and I walked to the kitchen.

Later that night, I went to my room to watch my tv.

_**Ring ring**_

I ignored my phone and kept watching.

_**Ring ring ring**_

I kept my eyes to the tv.

_**RING RING RING**_

I opened my phone and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Ehh...Rin-chan?" A sweet voice came from my phone.

"Oh, sorry, Mete-chan." Mete Mouya, is my best friend. She has green hair in two loose twin tails, and she's really shy.

"Ehh..can I come over?" She asked quietly. I could hear her soft breathing on the other line of the phone.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Um..my parents are fighting again..." She answered, her soft voice making her sound miserable. I sighed. Mete's parents are always fighting.

"Okay, go ahead and come over." I said to her, feeling a bit sorry.

"Thank you, Rin-chan!" I could tell she smiled on the other end of the phone. "I'll see you in a bit!" Then she hung up.

Around ten minutes later, I heard knocking on my front door.

"I got it!" I yelled to my dad and my butler, Kaito.

"Are you sure, Miss Rin?" Kaito asked me, his eyes filled with worry.

"It's Rin, and it's only Mete-chan." I said back to him.

"Okay..." He turned his head, but stayed right there. I opened the door.

"Riiiin-chaaaan." Mete-chan smiled at me, flustered a bit. I laughed.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled back. Mete walked inside, holding a small bag. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to my room. She set down her bags and Meiko came, standing at the doorway.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asked, smiling.

"I'll have orange soda. Do you want anything, Mete-chan?" I asked, flopping stomach first on my bed.

"Um...sure...I'll have apple tea." She answered, and then fumbled to the ground, getting something out of her bag.

"I'll bring it in a second." Meiko turned around and left.

"So, what were your parents fighting about?" I asked, flipping open my cell phone.

"Just over stupid things...like how to cook food..." She answered, taking a green apple out of her backpack.

"Cooking what?" I asked, texting my other friend, Gumi Megpoid.

"Uh...I think it was...um, Rin-chan, why do you have a book on the floor?" She asked, and picked it up, reading the cover. "E-eh? Why do you have a book like this?" She asked, throwing the book on my bed. I sighed and put it on my dresser. Mete has a fear of ghosts. Like, a phobia. Not kidding.

"My dad gave it to me." I sighed again.

"W-what for?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know." I lied. "He just gave it to me." She wiped her eyes.

"Um..okay..."

After Meiko came in with our drinks, we just talked for the rest of the night, until Mete fell asleep. I was about to fall asleep, when something caught my eye.

The book was glowing ever so slightly. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes to see if I was just hallucinating.

I wasn't.

I reached for the book, and when I touched it, it glowed a bright gold, and as fast as it came, it dissapeared.

I quickly grabbed my flashlight. Turning it on, I opened the book. As soon as I did, a cold breeze blew in my face. I coughed, and read the first page.

'To start, place four candles in a shape of a square.'

_Should I try?_

I walked out of my room into my dads study, got out four candles, and placed them on his table.

'Lite the candles, and place a small offering in the middle.'

_An offering? What the heck_? I thought to myself, but quietly ran into the kitchen. Opening my fridge, I found that there wasn't much. So I just grabbed a banana, and made my way back to the study. setting it in the middle, I read the next step.

'Relax. Loosen your muscles, and focus your mind.'

I loosened myself and focused, shutting my eyes. I opened one eye to read the last instruction.

'Ask out loud what you want or need, but do it softly, or you might frighten the spirit.'

_Yeah, right. Spirits aren't scared of us._

"Um..spirit? I've got a nice banana for you...and...um...I would like it if you appeared to me...please.." I barely whispered. I waited a bit, and there was only silence.

"Please, spirit..." I whispered again.

"Rin-chaaaaaan?" A voice came from my bedroom.

"Oh no, Mete!" I quickly opened then shut the door, and ran back to my room.

"What, Mete-chan?"

"D-did you hear it...?" She asked quietly, wrapping her finger in her hair.

"Hear what?" I asked, confused.

"The voice..."

"Voice?" I asked again.

"It said, 'thank you for the banana.'"

* * *

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I guess it will always just be 1,404 words *sigh*.

Oh well :D

Thanks for everyone who reviews!


	3. Encounter with a Ghost

The next day, I woke up feeling a little light-headed. _Is this a side effect from last night? _I thought. Maybe.  
"Rin-chan?" Mete got up and stretched. "What are you doing?" She asked, watching me as I set a bowl of chips on my bedside table. "You know I eat a lot." I said, flopping on the bed. I like to eat, but I have a nice figure.  
"Its not good for you." She said, and sitting on the bed right next to me.  
"I don't care. I have a fast metabolism." I reached my hand into the bowl and grabbed a handful, stuffing them in my mouth. Mete, being a hypocrite, reached in and ate some too. She flipped open her phone.

"Oh crap! I got to go to work!" She jumped up and fumbled to her bag, and took out some clothes. Putting some clothes over her tanktop and short shorts, she looked in my mirror and put up her hair. I watched her, grabbing another handful, and, with my mouth full, said "Bye."

"Bye!" She grabbed her bags and ran out. Sighing, I walked out of my room, and watched her run out the front door, almost tripping on my steps. I held back a giggle, turned around, and almost walked into my dad.

"Morning, Rin." He said happily.

"Morning" I said back.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, starting to walk back to my room.

"Okay. Meiko is going out shopping, and Kaito is cleaning the attic." He said, starting to follow me.

"The attic?" I stopped walking and spun around. "You know thats gonna take, like, 2 days, right?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah. Thats why the other servants are helping." He said. "I got to go now, bye." He smiled and gave a little wave, grabbed his wallet and walked out the door. I walked into my room, and my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"I forgot Rin, if you want to practice calling spirits, go ahead. Don't think I didn't see you sneak into my office last night!" My dad said. I blushed.

"T-thats not why I went in there, I...uh, borrowed a candle! Silly father." I said, stubbornly. My dad just laughed.

"Okay, honey. I got to go now because I don't want to get a ticket. Bye." He hung up. I tossed my phone on my bed and sighed.

"Well since, my dad is fine with it, I am pretty interested in talking to that spirit." I said. I walked to Dad's study and found that the book was still wide open, the candles still arranged, and a banana peel, right in the middle. I grabbed the banana peel and threw it in the garbage in the corner of the room. Then I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed another banana, because I didn't know if the spirit really would like anything else. This time, I ran over to the study, getting a bit excited.

_Why do I feel this way...? I just want to see if I can do it, right?_

I did exactly as I did the night before, except this time I said,

"Um,..Hello, its me again. I got another banana for you...so, will you speak to me?" I waited for a few seconds.

Silence.

I waited for a few more seconds.

Silence.

I opened my eyes and got out of the chair.

_Maybe the ghost is using me for the food._

I walked away from the study and back into my room. I walked into the middle of it, right where Mete was sleeping last night, and...THWACK! I fell to the ground. My back cringed with pain, and my vision was a bit blurred. I blinked a few times, and right in front of my face...was another blushing _boy_ face, staring straight into my eyes. I looked down, and the boy was on top of me in an strange position.

A VERY strange position.

"AHH!" screamed and pushed the person off.

"Woah!" He flew back. I quickly got up and grabbed the thing closest to me- my hand lotion.

"Get away, pervert!" I threw it at him, but he dodged it. I grabbed more things and threw them, but he kept dodging every one.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"GET OUT! KAIIIITOOOOO!" I yelled for the help of my butler. I heard thumping as Kaito ran down stairs and appeared in my doorway.

"What's wrong, Rin-sama?"

"Him! Get him out of here at once!" I cried, pointing to the spot the pervert stood.

"...Who?" He asked me, getting a slight confused look.

"Over there..!" I said again, still pointing.

"...Rin-sama..there is no one there." Kaito told me, looking worried.

"What? Yes there is!"

"Rin-sama, are you okay? Have you been getting enough sleep? Come on, let's go and get you some water." Kaito took my arm and pulled me to the kitchen.

Was I just hallucinating?

Later that night, I eventually had to go back in my room. So I opened my door slowly and catiously, looking and listening carefully. I made my way into the middle, and stood there for a bit.

"Guess it was just my imagination." I said, and jumped into my bed. I flipped open my DSi and Pokemon Black started. I turned the volume up slightly, and started to level-grind my Pokemon.

"N! You killed my Lillipup!" I said and shut the handheld quickly, looking up at the top of my canopy. The pink cover was doing something wierd. It was as if...something was on top of it.

I started to get up slowly, trying to keep quiet. I grabbed my chair and set it next to the bed, so I could see above the pink sheet. Holding my breath, I took a small peek. At first, I didn't see much of anything. Only a blurry figure. But I blinked a few times, and saw him.

The boy from before.

It looked like he was sleeping, his eyes shut, and the first thing I thought was that he looked like a small bunny. But my thought was cut short when he started to open his eyes. For the first time, I really saw his face. He...he was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. Yet, my natural instincts took over.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, again, and his eyes widened in surprise, and he flew off the top of the canopy.

Literally. He really _flew._

"W-what are you? Who are you? I demand for you to tell me now!" I said frantically. He didn't answer, but just regarded me quietly as if he was thinking of another way to go Captian Pervo again.

"If you don't answer me I'l-mphh!" I swallowed down my words as he ran at me with lightning speed. He pulled my hands behind my back and covered my mouth with his fruit-scented hands.

"Now, you'll be quiet. If you don't I will continue showing." He tried to sound dangerous, but I heard a crack of nervousness in his voice.

"Mmph!" I tried to scream for help but all that came out was a muffled cry.

"Shh, be silent girl..." His hot breath traced down my neck. Then he started to sing something in another language.

_"In noctis caligine tempestatis, Imago inundaverunt vos anima mea..."_

His voice was the most intoxicating I've ever heard. Shivers went down my spine, and I found my eyes getting heavier every word.

_"Triticum auri pensilibus in urna et deducunt..."_

My eyes shut softly.

_"Lorem close, sed longe."_

I blacked out.


	4. Time for an Explanation

I awoke with a start, jumping up in my bed. _Wait, how did I get in my bed?_ I was still in my room, but it was hard to see because my eyesight was still a little fuzzy from the deep slumber. Rubbing them, Iooked around and saw _him_ sitting in the corner where the walls meet. He faced the wall, and looked as if he was really into something. I got up slowly and walked quietly over to him.

"I know you are awake." He said, not turning around. I stopped suddenly then straightened up a little.

"Who are you?" I asked, sounding much more calm than before. This time, he turned around and got up. But when he stood, he wasn't on the ground. He was _hovering_ over it.

"I am who you are. Len." He said, looking completely serious. I stood there for a second thinking _'Seriously?'_ Then I realized how stupid that was.

"Don't be stupid. That's nearly impossible! My name is Rin! Tell me the truth!" I snapped at him, but the serious look on his face remained.

"I _am _telling the truth."

"Yeah, right. Let me guess, you're 'me from a different dimension'?" I snorted.

"Actually, you're right. How'd you know?" He said, his face lighting up a bit.

"Wait, seriously?" I said, astonished, yet, I was suddenly very interested. If he's me in the other dimension like when I hear stories about from my dad, does that mean he would be exactly like me? Well, I have to admit, now that I'm really looking at him, he does look a lot like me.

"Yes, I am very serious" He answered. "And I need your help"

"You need my help? How can I possibly help you?" I asked him.

"I need you to help me become a human again." He replied, and his complete face went from happy to sad in that instant.

"Be a human...again. That means...you're the ghost who I've been trying to talk to?"

"Yes."

"But..how?"

"Let me explain to you my story..." He sighed and motioned for me to sit beside him. I was about to but quickly stopped.

'_Wait, Rin, how do you know he's telling you the truth? He could be like, a serial murderer or something.' _I started tugging on my white ribbon, thinking.

'_But how would that explain how he's been flying?'_

"Are you okay?" He asked me, snapping me out of thought.

"Y-yeah, just...I'm fine." I answered and sat next to him.

"Okay, this is going to be hard for me to explain...I'll just show it to you."

"Show it to me?" But before I could even think of what he meant, he placed one hand on my forehead and I saw what he meant.

{{This is the time where you get your popcorn, sit back, and relax. It's flashback time!}}

It was a dark night. Snow fell lightly, and it was a full moon. A boy with golden hair flopped on his face walked down the dark road.

The wind blew across his face and moved his hair out of the way.  
"I see you didn't have a ponytail then." I said.

"Silence." He retorted, his hand getting warmer on my forehead.

"Len Kagamine!" A voice came from it seemed nowhere.

'_He does have the same name as I do...'_

Len turned around, and you could finally see where the voice had come from. It was a very terrifying looking man, with green eyes that looked like they were piercing into your skin, crooked yellow teeth, and long black curly hair. But the thing the frightened me the most was the scar going across his face.

"Why are you here?" Human Len asked. I could hear fear in his voice even when he was trying to hide it.

"I'm here to...pay you a little visit." The man grinned, revealing his ugly teeth.

"You're supposed to be in jail."

"Details, details. I don't care if I get caught and thrown back in. I have some unfinished business." He said, and popped his neck on both sides. The sound seemed shrill in the quiet night.

"I'm not scared of you." Human Len told him.

"Of course you're not. You should be." The man pulled out a gun. I gasped. "You threw me in jail. It's all your fault I got caught, when you should've been the one."

"You did just as much as I." The man laughed evilly. "And you blamed me for it all. I was the one thrown in jail, and you got to stay free. Well, now it's your turn to be de-throwned." He pointed his gun at Len.

"You wouln't." Human Len said, scared.

"Goodbye." The man started cackling, and the night went silent after the gunshot.

Len removed his hand from my forehead. My palms were sweaty, and my breath was heavy. '_Jeez, not even there and I'm already scared half to death', _I thought.

"...That's how you died. But why? Who is that guy, and what was he talking about?" I asked.

"It's best not to tell so much at once, if you're already shaking from that." I looked at my hands. He was right, they were shaking a lot.

"Y-you're right." I wanted so much to not believe in what I just saw, but it was much too vivid. The man, and the gunshot...I could still hear it playing over and over again in my head.


	5. Too much Information

After Len's story, I ended up falling asleep. I don't remember what happened to Len after that, because when I awoke, he was gone. I felt a little lonely without him.

The whole weekend went by and Len still didn't appear.

Soon I was back in school.

"Hey, Rin."

I looked up and saw Miku.

"Oh, hi Miku." I was surprised. I didn't think she would talk to me ever again after what happened at my house.

"So I was thinking, when I went over to your house Friday..." She started.

_'Oh man, here it comes._'

_"_We never decided what we should do our science project on. So, if you don't mind, I have an idea..?"

"O-oh yeah, go ahead." I replied. _'Close one. I thought she was going to say something about what happened..'_

"I wanted to do Gender Experiments, if you wouldn't mind." She asked, blushing a bit.

"Sure, sounds cool." I told her and smiled.

"Okay, great! Let's get together again sometime and work on it!" Miku smiled and bounced away.

She's surprisingly cute. She's so stand-offish, so it's weird to see her this way.

At the end of the day, I ran all the way home. I really wanted to ask Len what was up with his past that he showed me.

"Rin-sama, how was your day?" Meiko asked as I ran past.

"It's Rin and good I got to go do homework bye!" I gave her my jacket really quick and ran to my room. I locked the door and took out the yellow candle and a banana I stashed in the back of my mini-fridge.

I set up for the session and shut my eyes.

"Len, if you're there, I really want to see to you." I whispered. I waited. No answer.

"Len, please." Still no answer.  
"Well fine, then! I don't need you, and it looks like you don't need me anyway!" I kicked my candle and lit the carpet on fire.

"HOLY CRAP."

About an hour later, the fire department came and left, and my carpet and bed sheets were ruined.

"Rin, get over here." My dad motioned for me to go over to him.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"What's going on? What were you possibly doing in here that caused a fire?" He asked. Kaito and Meiko stood in my doorway, looking around the room.

"Umm..." I couldn't think. I saw Kaito watching us. He saw my panic and came over.

"I dropped her candle, Kagamine-sama." He told my dad, and bowed to him. I looked from Kaito to my dad.

"Okay. If it happens again, the carpet isn't going to be the only thing that's gone." He told Kaito.

"Of course, Kagamine-sama." He nodded in his poker face. My dad left the room, leaving only me and Kaito.

"Why did you save me?" I asked him.

"It's my job to take care of you, not just where you live." He answered and left me alone. He had such a strange look in his eyes, so distant...and almost scary.

The next morning I faked sick to stay home. I didn't feel like putting up with the stress of school. I tossed and turned in my bed, still thinking about Len, and what he had showed me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I did not know you were a liar." I quickly sat up in my bed and looked above my canopy. There was Len, floating in the air.

"You're back!" I said aloud, and smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "Why didn't you answer me when I called for you?" I asked him. He just made a face.

"You put the banana in the freezer. I HATE frozen bananas." He answered and shrugged it off. "Why'd you need me anyway?" He flew down and sat on my bed.

"Well, I wanted to know more about you." I said to him. "Why exactly do you need me? And what's with what you showed me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember everything." Len answered. "But I can tell you why I need your help." Even though he said that, he still looked unsure whether he should spill or not. "I want you to help me become alive again." He looked at me, his face so serious.

"Wait, what? How could I do that?" I asked him, appalled at his request.

"I know my situation. I know what has to be done for my sake, for _your_ sake. But I do not know of my past as a whole. All I remember is my death, and even that is confusing to me." He looked down. Looking in his eyes, they seemed the same as Kaito's, distant, but they were covered in depressing gray clouds. I put my hand on his transparent shoulder.

"I will help you. I will do anything I can." I told him. He looked up at me, a glitter of hope in his eyes. "But," I said "What do you mean, 'for _my _sake'?" I asked him. He looked hesitant.

"For now, I think that is better off, unsaid." He answered. I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his hand over it. "I will tell you everything else though." He removed his hand and I nodded an okay. "That man you saw in my dream. My murderer. He's after me." I was confused. Why would he be after a ghost?

"But, he had already killed you. Why would he still be after you?" I asked. Len's cheeks turned slightly rosette.

"After he killed me, I was started following him in the state I am now. I put a curse on him, to make it so no matter what, he would live a life of suffering." I gasped. Even though I recently met Len, I didn't expect such a thing out of him. "I didn't know it would result in him dying. After he died, he started searching for me. He knew I was the one who cursed him. He came close to catching me, but I managed to escape, although I left a trace of my scent on him."

"Ghosts have scents?" I sniffed the air near Len. I couldn't smell anything. Len snickered at my action.

"Think of it more as an essence instead of a scent. Anyway, I knew I had to do something to escape. I had the idea of traveling into your dimension. Once I went through the pass, I began my search for me. Or, you. I had no idea I was a girl in the other dimension. I thought the person I needed was your father, so I watched over him. I turned out he was exactly what I needed, a Medium. Or so I thought. During the ritual he started to call me, I felt an even stronger spiritual force go through the air."

"And that...was me?" I asked, pointing to myself. Len nodded, and I felt a chill go through my entire body. "_I felt an even stronger spiritual force go through the air"_ is what he said. Does that mean...my powers are stronger than my dads? My arms started to tingle.

"Yes, that was you. I stopped my route to your father's room, and followed your aura. When I saw you, I knew right away that it was you I needed. I need myself, to get myself out of my situation." He took my hand and put it on his chest. "My heart is in you, Rin. You're the only one who can save me, save us." He looked so desperate. I felt sadder than I should have for him. "But I couldn't approach you. You were with someone, a girl. She looked like someone I knew when I was alive, but when I tried to think of who, my head felt like it was going to burst." He removed my hand from his chest but didn't let go. A girl...? "I sensed a power in her too, but it was dim. As if...she was asleep, yet awake at the same time." He told me.

"What did she look like?" I asked. Could it be Mete?

"She had her hair, in twin tails. And electric aqua eyes..." He trailed off. _'No way,'_ I thought, '_it can't be possibly be Miku...'_ "But anyway, after that I found my way to you. It was like you were calling just for me. I tried to answer, but my time was cut short. I sensed an enemy near. But I had to contact you somehow. I decided to leave for the moment, but send a quick message to you-"

"Thank you for the banana." I said, dazed.

"Exactly. So when I got the chance to finally talk to you,"

"It didn't turn out very well." I said, remembering him landing on top of me.

"It didn't. But then I made you listen to me. And now, we're here." He said. I reflected over everything he said. I felt a warmth on my hand and looked down. Len still had a tight grip on my hand. I blushed, wanting to pull away, but I knew that if I were in this situation I would really need the extra comfort. "I need you to help me become human. You need to be the one, Rin. My faith is in you."

"I don't know if I can do it..." I said, looking down. The tingling in my arms started through my legs, up through my torso now.

"I believe you can." He told me. It moved up to my neck.

"I...can't..." I said, my head spinning. Everything was becoming extremely hazy.

"I believe in you." He repeated. "Rin..." I completely blacked out.

* * *

There it is, guys! Longer chapter this time. I hope I will continue with the long chapters...me likey :3

Please review, and tell you friends about it! Your help is greatly appreciated. ^^


	6. Minerva Appears

"..in. Rin, come on, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Len hovering above me. "You okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" I started to get up but a pain in my head stopped me. It felt as if I had been hit in the head with a few bricks. I fell back onto my bed. "What do you think happened?" I asked him, hoping he would have an explanation.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "But it looks like you're gonna need some rest. I'll leave you alone for a while." He said and started to fly off. Before he was out of reach, I did something I never expected. I reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me?" I whispered. He turned, eyes wide with shock and he faintly blushed, but nodded and sat back down next to me. It was a Queen-sized bed, big enough for me to lay there and him to sit.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah Len?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, get that girl to come home with you. The one I described earlier...I think...I think she might be able to help us. She might have a special power we don't know of," Len said. He sounded so sure, so positive he knew what he was talking about. I decided to trust him.

"I will, promise." I told him, and squeezed his hand. I took one last look at Len and closed my eyes again.

۞~ _мєđιυм_ ~۞

I was in a dark, damp room. There were a few candles scattered about the room to light up some areas, but the side of the room I was opposite of was completely dark.

"Where am I?" I tried to say aloud, but I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't let me speak. Unexpectedly a door opened, light flooded into every part of the room, But despite that, a section remained pitch black. A girl with green hair in one long ponytail walked in. She was wearing a white and red leotard, with a red mask over her face. She walked to the middle of the room and knelt down. I had a feeling she couldn't see me, yet I ran into a dark corner.

"Have you found out his location, Metarion?" A voice boomed from the darkness. "I do not like to be kept waiting."

"I have, Master." The woman said and looked up. "The boy resides in the Kagamine household."

"I see. I should've seen it coming, seeking out help from the Mediums." The voice laughed. The booming of his laughter sent shivers down my spine, and back up again.

"Should I go and capture him, Master?"

"No. Keep your surveillance. Let's wait to see what he will do first."

"Of course, Master." The woman smiled. "Anything you want." For a second it looked as if her eyes were glowing red. I could feel my eyes widen in shock. But as soon as the color appeared, it was gone in a blink of the eye.

"Now, go, Metarion!" The voice boomed even louder.

"Yes, Master." The woman got up and disappeared, and the world around me crumbled.

۞~ _мєđιυм_ ~۞

When I awoke, sunlight was already streaming through my blinds. It was only 7:00 am. I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Remembering my dream, a cold icy feeling shuddered down my whole body.

_'Was that real?'_

I thought to myself. Then I thought of how stupid that must be and gave myself a mental slap in the face.

_'No, it can't be. You're just having nightmares.'_

I told myself. But it seemed so real. I looked over to where Len sat with me last night. He wasn't there. He probably left for the night after I went to sleep. I sighed and realized I had to get ready for school. Getting up, I pulled on my school uniform, and brushed my hair. I walked out of my room and was greeted by Meiko.

"Good morning, Rin-sama, feeling better this morning?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yup. What's for breakfast?" I asked her, giving her a fake smile. I couldn't smile after that nightmare.

"Omelets. Better hurry and brush your teeth or your dad is going to eat them all." She told me, managing to make me smile for real.

"I think the toothbrush can wait until after I eat." I told her and walked to the kitchen. I sat down with my dad, who was eating as if he hadn't eaten in ages. We ate together in silence. I thought maybe my father would take this as a chance to ask about life, but, he was too busy scarfing down egg.

When I finished I got up and started back into the bathroom. I accidently bumped into Kaito, who was walking the opposite direction.

"Sorry... Rin." He said, staring at me with those frightening twisted eyes. His eyes don't usually look that way. They're usually so kind and gentle. He stared for a few more moments then continued down the hall.

"Something's wrong with him." I turned around and saw Meiko standing behind me. "He's usually more formal, and caring...and sweet." She had a look of worry in her eyes. Suddenly I felt bad for Meiko. I had forgotten that she had liked Kaito. Well, who knows, maybe she still does?

"Don't worry, Meiko," I told her, "I'm sure that he'll get over this phase." I smiled at her. Meiko looked unsure but smiled anyway and ruffled my hair.

"Go and finish getting ready for school, Rin." I nodded and left for the bathroom.

It wasn't until later that I realized she had dropped the honorific on my name.

When I got to school I ran straight to Miku. She saw me and smiled a bit uncertainly.

"Hey, Rin. What's up?" She asked curiously.

"Do you want to come over after school? Y'know, for the science project." I asked right away.

"Oh, um, sure. I can do that." She answered, surprised.

"Great! See ya!" I waved and ran off.

۞~ _мєđιυм_ ~۞

I waited and waited and waited for what seemed like forever for school to end. I really wanted to talk to Miku and see what powerful force Len had seen sleeping in her. At the end of the last period, I hurried and gathered my stuff, and was about to go find Miku when Mete appeared in front of me.

"Hello, Rin-chan~" She smiled.

"Hey Mete. Do you need something? I'm kinda in a hurry." I told her, feeling a bit antsy.

"I was wondering, if I could come to your house today~" She asked. Suddenly I felt bad. I couldn't let her come over when I was going to have Miku over so she could see Len.

"Sorry, Mete, but I'm busy. Maybe another time?" I asked, and walked away. I swear I could feel her green eyes piercing through my back.

۞~ _мєđιυм_ ~۞

I took the bus home with Miku. We talked about the project the whole time, although my mind was on something else. Soon we were at my house and I dragged Miku into my bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Miku asked. She was suddenly more charismatic, it's probably because I approached her this time, and was nicer than I usually am to her. I needed to show Len to her, so he could awaken her 'power'. Whatever that meant.

"Okay, promise not to freak out on me?" I asked her. She just looked at me confused. "Promise?" I asked again.

"Okay, I promise. Now, what?" I put my finger over my lips to silence her. I opened my cabinet for the candle, but realized that it was missing. There's no way, I didn't place it anywhere else! I sighed and decided to try a different approach. I closed my eyes and thought of a flickering candle flame.

"Okay Len. Please come out." I said aloud.

"What?" Miku asked.

"Shhh," I told her, keeping my focus. "C'mon Len, please." I said again. I felt a sudden warmth on my hands. I looked down and saw Len form in front of me, starting from his hands up, holding mine. I smiled and turned to look at Miku. There was a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"You brought her." Len said, looking straight in my eyes, smiling.

"Of course I did." I replied and smiled back.

"A ghost? You showe- there's a-" Before Miku could finish any sentence she fainted on the spot.

"Oh my," I said, and let go of Len and knelt down over Miku. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked Len, who was kneeling next to me. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah. I can wake her." He removed his hand and snapped his fingers. As soon as he snapped her eyes opened.

"Miku," I said, "Please get up. We need your help." She looked at me and then at Len.

"A ghost!" She exclaimed and shot upward. "You live with a ghost! I-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Please don't freak out! You promised earlier." I told her and removed my hand. She stopped talking but still looked scared out of her mind. "Miku, we think you have a special power. We need to awaken your true self. Okay? We need you to cooperate." I said to her.

"You're crazy! You live with spirits, and ghosts, and-" Len snapped his fingers and her mouth snapped shut.

"I would be silent if I were you. I know about you, Miku Hatsune." Len said, his eyes getting dangerous. "I know of your father, former CEO of Crypton. I know of the accident." Miku's eyes widened in fear, and her mouth started to quiver.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Len. He didn't answer.

"If you don't want me to go and tell everyone, then you _will_ cooperate." I looked between Miku and Len. Miku nodded and Len snapped his fingers again. She opened her mouth slowly. "I'm going to awaken her." Len told me and put his hand on her forehead.

"Be careful." I told him.

_"Dico auxilii spiritus, Ad haec virgo liquo. Reperire posse dormire, et caput eius volvuntur. Unus dormiebat et evigilare, cum commoti insueta. viribus illa emendare, Donec ponam optimum. rin i amoris, non ita me peccatum" _Len hissed out. Miku started to glow a faint blue. I gasped. _"unum excitare somnolentus,"_ Her skin glowed brighter, and her eyes began to glow gold. My mouth opened in shock but I decided to stay silent.

_"Concitatur!" _Len removed his hand from Miku's forehead, and her body lifted up into the air. She hovered 5 feet off the ground for a while before the glow began to dim, and her body lowered back onto the ground. Her eyes were gently shut and her mouth was open the tiniest bit. At first it looked as if she wasn't breathing. I held tight onto Len's hand, worried for her.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and she gasped for air.

"What- what happened?" Miku asked and sat up straight. She looked between me and Len.

"Do you feel any different?" I asked her.

"No, why? Am I supposed to?" She asked, confused.

I wave of disappointment flooded through me. _'I thought it would work...'_

"You thought what would work?" Miku asked me. My eyes widened.

"What? How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked her.

"You weren't thinking that...were you?" Miku asked, her eyes filled with confusion. I looked over at Len and he smirked.

"She has telekinesis." Len said and stood up. I got up with him and helped Miku up.

"Teleki what?" Miku asked.

"Telekinesis," Len said, "You can read minds and control things with your mind." My eyes widened. So did Miku's. She looked at me, looking for an explanation. I didn't really have one, so I just shrugged.

"Try it out." I told her. "Lift my cell phone." I threw it on my bed. She looked at it and it rose up in the air, and dropped. Miku gasped. Len stepped forward, and knelt before her.

"I've been searching for you, Mistress Minerva."

* * *

Bloopity Bloop Bloop!

'Sup, guys?

Are you enjoying yourselves? :D

Please look at my other fics, Pulled by Red Strings and Magnet!

Review, please!


	7. To Minerva's house we go!

**Happy (early) Halloween!**

**I hope you guys have a fun time Trick or Treating ;)**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my most loyal reviewer, Lil Enchantress.**

**You're one of the things that keeps this story going! 3**

**Also, forgive me Red Cap-chan, I wanted to get this out as soon as I could because my schedule is getting hectic the next week .**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I sent Miku, who was probably still confused and scared and surprised, all at the same time, home. After she had left, I turned around and looked Len straight in the eyes.

"Who or What exactly is Mistress Minerva?" I asked him, a little angry for him not telling me.

"She was one of my friends, in my dimension." he answered, looking me dead back in the eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything besides how you died," I replied, and bit my bottom lip. "Exactly what kind of friendship did you have with her?" Len looked a bit offended.

"It came back to me when I was awakening her power...and we were just friends." He answered. I wasn't sure about the last part, but I decided to drop it for now. "She was kind of a queen," He said. I looked at him in surprise, and held back a giggle. _'Miku was a queen in Len's dimension?' _"Well, at least, a queen of pop." He finished. I looked at him seriously for a second then couldn't hold it in anymore.

"A queen of pop? Like, the singing style?" I smiled and looked at him funny. Len pouted.

"Well, she was famous. I was the only one who knew about her power though. She went by Mistress Minerva, because she didn't want people to know who she really was." Len answered seriously.

"So you mean to say, she traveled through dimensions?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"So then...that explains when she first started school." I said, remembering. She had appeared strangely in the middle of the school year, and said she came from North Korea. No one comes from North Korea, they have a Juche Government! "Well...do you remember anything else from your past?" I asked. He put his hand on his forehead and squinted his eyes.

"No...it's still foggy. But, I think there was someone else..." He said, and squinted harder. "I think...I think there was someone else. I'm not exactly sure..." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I know. Diana. There was Diana." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he looked down sadly. A feeling of anger and guilt ran through me. I wondered if there was something else he remembered about this Diana girl, but he never said, and I didn't bother to ask.

۞~ мєđιυм ~۞

At school the next day, I waved and smiled at Miku. She just looked at me hesitantly and did nothing. So I walked over to her and the rest of her friends.

"Miku, what's up?" I asked nicely. She didn't even turn to look at me.

"Nothing," she said, "I have to get to class." With that, she ran off down the hallway, leaving me by myself in a hall of other kids, laughing and talking with each other.

۞~ мєđιυм ~۞

"Len, she won't even talk to me. I think she might be scared of us now!" I said, pacing back and forth in my room. Len sat on my bed, playing with a small ball he found.

"I saw it coming." Len answered. I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"You knew it was going to happen?" I asked, "And you still expected it to turn out all good after yesterday?" He stopped playing with the toy and looked at me.

"We just have to make her feel safe about herself. She probably doesn't remember anything from our dimension." Len told me. He looked down for a second but then his face lit up. "Why don't we go to her?" He asked, smiling slyly.

"How? I thought you couldn't leave my room?" I asked him. He made a strange face.

"What? I never said I couldn't." He answered.

"Oh. I just figured..." I trailed off, feeling a little stupid. Len just kept that sly smile on his face. "What are you thinking?" I asked him. He opened my large window and then came back and grabbed my around the waist. "L-Len!" I blushed.

"I won't let you go." He whispered in my ear. I blushed even harder. _'_

_What does he think he's doing?'_ I thought to myself.

"Ready?" he asked. He didn't wait for me to answer before he lifted off and flew through the window, up into the night sky. My blush left my face almost immediately.

"L-Len!" I screamed and started to kick the air.

"Hey, don't kick me! Stop moving, or you'll fall- Rin!" As soon as Len had finished his thought, I felt my arms slip out of his hands and the cold air rushing into my face, making it hard to breathe.

Let me tell you, hurtling through the air with no parachute isn't very fun.

"Len!" I screamed and waved my arms in desperation.

"I'm coming!" I heard Len's voice come from somewhere above me. I felt Len grab onto one of my hands, and pull me up, holding me bridal-style. "I _told_ you not to move!" He said, a little annoyed. I felt my face grow warm again.

_"_Len...?"

"What?"

"My shoe fell off."

۞~ мєđιυм ~۞

We had to re-trace our steps and fly all the way down to find my other shoe. Len turned himself invisible so people wouldn't see him and freak, but apparently he didn't think it through because when I managed to find my shoe I had to find him also.

"Len? Len, where are you?" I asked, my arms extended to try to feel him. Suddenly I felt something pick me back up and fly off.

"Len," I started, "If you're going to turn yourself invisible so people don't see you, how are you going to explain a girl just flying into the air?" I asked him, a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I put a spell on the area we're in so people won't notice." He answered, turning visible again. I nodded.

_'Len really is clever'_ I thought to myself and smiled.

۞~ мєđιυм ~۞

We flew the rest of the way, me humming one of my favorite songs, Gemini. It's supposed to be a duet, but I just sang it solo.

"What song is that?" Len asked. I didn't know he was actually listening to me. "It sounds beautiful," He added.

"It's called Gemini," I told him, "It's supposed to be a duet..."

"Well maybe someday I'll learn it, and we could sing it together," He said. I blushed.

"I'd like that."

۞~ мєđιυм ~۞

We stood, er, hovered, by Miku's house. It wasn't a mansion like mine, but it looked beautiful.

"Her room must be up there," Len pointed at a top floor window.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Instincts."

After a short argument over whether or not we should really trust his 'instincts' we both agreed to just look through all the windows, and if we were lucky, she had an outside room.

And, because life hates me, it turns out the room Len had guessed earlier did turn out to be Miku's room.

Len gave me a smug look that totally said,

'Hah. I'm right. As always.'

I stuck my tongue out to him as I gripped onto his arms so I wouldn't fall...again.

We waited outside the window for the right time to enter. Miku seemed to be singing or something. She had a sad, somewhat depressed look on her face, but her eyes were filled with passion. I looked over at Len, who turned slightly pink in the face.

"Why are you blushing?" I demanded poking him in the side.

"Leave me alone, will you?" He whisper-shouted at me.

Gosh, Len was sweet earlier and now he's rude?

Man period alert!

"Len-Len," I said in a fake sugary voice, and he slowly turned his head back to me with a strange look on his face.

"Len-Len?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Please tell me why," I said, and poked him in the stomach. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw a small smile form on his lips.

It was small, but hey, it was a smile.

I poked him there again, and he laughed a bit.

Len is ticklish!

I smiled deviously, and watched as a look of horror spread over his face.

"Oh, please no..." He said, and my smile only grew wider.

"Oh yes!" I said back to him, and started to tickle him on the stomach, and he burst out into fits of laughter.

"Rin, stop!" He begged between giggles.

"Naw," I replied, going faster.

"Rin, if you k-keep going, I'm gonna d-drop you!"

"What are you guys doing?"

I immediately stopped tickling Len, who was on the verge of tears (Who knew ghosts could cry?) and looked to the window where the voice had come from.

"Miku," I exclaimed, smiling at her, "Can you please let us in?"

She looked hesitant, but slowly nodded. Moving aside, she pushed the window up higher so we could fit through. Len gently placed me onto the windowsill, and Miku helped me in. Len flew in shortly after.

We all stood in the room in an awkward silence.

"So..." I started, and Miku looked me straight in the eyes.

"He wants to know if I remember anything," She said, pointing at Len, who nodded. "Well, I do. I remember you, Len, my career..." She snickered, "And...erm...Oh yes, Diana."

Len cringed at the name.

What was there between Len and this Diana girl? A new emotion washed over me, taking control.

"Who is this Diana, Len?" I spat out at him, and he just looked at me in surprise. "Don't I deserve to know who she is?" I looked over at Miku, who had a look of disapproval.

"Rin, settle down," Miku came over and tried to put her hand on my shoulder, but I responded by swatting it away.

"No! Obviously there's something about this Diana that Len can't handle-" I stopped suddenly when Miku slapped me in the face. I stood there in surprise, holding my aching cheek in my hand.

"Rin, really? Learn to control yourself!" She scolded me, and I suddenly heard the window open again, and Len flying out quickly.

"Len! Wait!" I called out, running towards the window. I watched as he flew away, off into the distance.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

**What do you think Diana was to Len?**

**What will happen between Rin and Len?**

**Please review and leave your answers! ;D**

**See ya~**

**TsukiyamaMeww**


	8. Diana

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back :) Finished all my projects...gosh, I swear my teachers hate me!**

**Btw, I'm only in 8th grade ._. And have 4 projects at once? Wtf? (Excuse mah french) (Even though I didn't actually type it XD)**

**Imma respond to some reviews from chapter 7, k? :)**

**67rosary-bead42:**

**Haha oh man. You have no idea how much your review cracked me up XD**

**First Reaction- WHAT THE HECK ASEXUAL REPRODUCTION?**

**...Why do I have an urge to write that now? o.O**

**MaddyTheAwesome:**

**Your assumption is close...! Don't worry, it's gonna explain in this chapter :D**

**VocaDancer:**

**Hahaha! It's always nice imagining things, ne?**

**Well, you're gonna have to wait to see who that is...:D**

**Keep sending me what you think! I love hearing everyones guesses!**

**Rein Yuujiro :**

**Close, so close...:)**

**Lil Enchantress:**

**Haha I'm so serious when I say this, but I get really excited when I see that you review a chapter of mine ^O^**

**Len isn't the best at handling being tickled, but he isn't as bad as you say you are. I usually scream and kick and punch when someone tickles me o.o**

**Haha, Len is actually very fond of Rin...I'm planning on making a chapter written in his POV to explain his feelings and actions more ^w^**

**Thank you so much! Although, I'm still stressed about it even though I finished everything...haha.**

**Xx Red Cap xX:**

**Thanks for the forgiveness o^o**

**Thanks~**

**Okay! Thanks all for the reviews, they make me all fuzzy inside...:D:D**

**Please review moar! Love you alls!**

**Story...ON!**

* * *

"What _is _wrong with you?"

Damn Miku and her telekinesis!

I sighed and slowly crumpled to the ground, holding my legs close to my chest.

"I don't know."

I felt a comforting arm sling around my shoulder, and looked toward Miku, who was now sitting next to me.

"If you really want to know," Miku said, "I can tell you."

"What about Len? Won't he get mad?"

"No. He's just touchy on the subject. I know for a fact he won't mind as long as he's the one who doesn't have to spill," Miku said, winking playfully. I managed a small smile.

"Okay. Go ahead," I urged her. She removed her arm from my shoulder and started to drum on her legs.

"Well well, where to begin," She sighed to herself thoughtfully. I could see the light bulb appear above her head. "Diana was Len's twin sister!"

"Hm..? Len had a twin?" I was shocked. How could he not tell me something as simple as 'She's my twin sister"?

"Oh yes! And," She giggled, "He was very fond of her." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Len…had a thing for his sister." I said, trying to process this information. As unbelievable as it is, I felt that same sort of emotion as before when Len mentioned Diana. It burned at my insides and I scowled to myself.

"What? No, no! Not incest, silly." She giggled again and I felt my face grow warm with embarrassment. "He was always trying to be like her. I guess I should've said- she was his role model."

"Ah, that makes more sense," I said, as that odd emotion was washed out of my system.

"Yes. Well," She huffed and looked at her hands, "One day, I was having a concert. I asked Len to help me out backstage, and gave Diana a few free tickets to go and invite friends."

I nodded.

"Well, she didn't want to invite friends, and just invited their family. On the way there…" Miku trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"C'mon, Miku!" I could sense that she was going to say something terrible; the thing that tied Len down to the point that he refused to say anything about it.

"A car drove into theirs," She said quickly. "The guy who caused the wreck came out, but instead of apologizing, he pulled their dad out and started to beat him to death."

**(AN: Forgive me, the murder card is being pulled again!_.'')**

I gasped silently, but urged Miku on.

"And then?"

"Their mom tried to stop him, but he strangled her to death."

"Oh…why didn't any of the bystanders do anything?" That's weird. There ought to be someone who tried to do something.

"They were too scared," She sighed, "He threatened them all with a gun."

"Oh." I looked down in guilt, remembering my outburst at Len.

"Diana managed to get away, and the cops soon came and the murderer was brought to justice…well, kind of. He managed to escape, but later he was found murdered…" Miku's eyes began to get a bit misty, as she dug through her memories.

"Where did Diana go?"

"No one knows, she just disappeared, that same night."

'_Poor Len, what had he done to deserve that?'_

"He didn't do a thing to deserve it. It wasn't fair for Len. He didn't do anything." Miku barely whispered, and the guilt started to weigh down on my shoulders. I kinda felt like Atlas*.

I heard Miku sniff a bit but her bangs fell down to cover her eyes. I could tell she was crying, but I didn't want to ask- it would be mean.

"Well," She quickly looked up and smiled gently, "I think you should go apologize to Len-kun now, Rin-chan."

"Are you sure?" It seemed as if Miku didn't want me to leave, like a magnetic force was pushing me away, yet I was attracted to it.

"Yes, I can have my dad drive you home. It's no problem," She shrugged. I nodded and she led me away.

۞~ мєđιυм ~۞

I quickly thanked Miku's dad for the ride, and ran into the house, immediately being nearly run over by Meiko and my Father.

"Dad," I started, trying to come up with an excuse as to why I had suddenly left in the middle of the night.

"Rin, I was so worried! If you wanted to leave, then you could've just told me." He said, a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry," I mumbled, as I tried to walk past, but was stopped.

"That's not good enough. You are grounded for a week."

"But, Dad-!"

"No buts Rin. Now go to your room!" I sighed and looked at Meiko, and she nodded in agreement.

I groaned.

"Fine," I said, and stomped away into my room.

Getting grounded means no phone, no computer, no friends. Which means no Mete. Crap, and I promised to let her come over sometime soon…

Guess I'll just have to tell her I got grounded.

I opened the door to my room slowly and saw Len lying on the bed, his eyes shut tight.

I came in and shut the door, locking it so no one would disturb us. Walking over slowly and carefully to Len, I noticed again how handsome his face was.

Perfectly aligned face.

Soft golden hair.

Small light pink lips.

I realized I was staring and blushed.

"Mmph…" Len turned.

"Are you awake?"

No answer. I moved myself a bit closer to get a better look, and Len's closed eyes started to squint and his breathing was starting to become irregular.

"R-rin…"

What?

I felt my face flush.

"Mhn-!"

"Len?" I asked, and shook his shoulder. He stifled out a moan.

….What.

"LEN!" His eyes shot open and he shot up, his face pink. "What were you dreaming of?"

"What?"

"I heard you call out my name," I said, and examined his face closely. He looked confused, guilty, and a bit lost in thought.

"Len?"

"What?"

"Dude, don't act like you don't know what I asked," I said, getting a bit annoyed with him, "Can you please tell me?"

"Naw."

What. The. Heck.

"Whatever," I said, flopping onto the bed next to him. "But it was probably perverted~" I sang out, and smirked at his embarrassed reaction.

"N-no! It's not like that, Rin!"

"Sure, whatever you say," I said, giggling. He laid back on the bed in pure defeat, and I patted his head the best I could. "I'm just kidding with you. I don't think you're that kind of person." He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Th-thank you?" I giggled at his response and laid next to him, playing with a small piece of his hair.

"Night, Len," I said, and shut my eyes.

"Goodnight…" He answered, removing my hair ribbon and clips.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to him truthfully, before I drifted off to sleep.

۞~ мєđιυм ~۞

I awoke to light streaming through my blinds. Blinking a few times to regain sight, I immediately blushed at the current position I was in.

I was sleeping on the bed.

_With Len._

And my arms were wrapped around his torso.

And what made it worse;

He was hugging me back.

I yelped and tried to pry him off, but dang, this guy's got a death grip!

Suddenly I saw a pair of golden lashes flutter open, and my blood turned cold. I held my breath, waiting for him to do, or say, something.

"Oh, good morning, Rin."

Good morning? That's it? Does he even realize what we're doing?

"M-morning…" I stammered, and his eyebrows knit. Then he looked down at us and his face grew a bright red.

"W-what are you doing?" He quickly asked.

"I tried to get away but you wouldn't let go!" I said, still trying to free myself. He gasped and let go, which caused me to stumble off the bed and hit my head on the floor.

"Ouch…" I rubbed my forehead, in pain. Ow...

"I-I'm sorry!" He helped me up, his face still red.

"S'okay…" I glanced at my clock and it read 3:33. What the heck? Why are there lights outside my window then-

They quickly went out.

What is going on?

"I'm going back to sleep," I said, climbing back on the bed. "Um…you can sleep with me if you want, but…no hugging." Len nodded quickly and climbed on next to me.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Hm?" I asked, drowsy. I shut my eyes sleepily but they shot back open when I felt Len's lips on my ear.

"Goodnight, little bunny." I whimpered at his hot breath on my ear and I swear, I could feel him smirking. And with that, he backed off, smiled, and turned around.

"Goodnight.." I shut my eyes and drifted into what was going to be a long night.

۞~ мєđιυм ~۞

I stood in the middle of a well light room. There were a few couches in the room, and on one of them sat…Len.

And once again, he was ponytail-less. Hee hee. I must be in the past then..!

Len was playing on a DSi, and had a baseball cap pulled over his face. He was smiling, and shouted a 'Yes!' He must have won some type of battle, or something.

I heard a door open and looked over to where the sound came from, and a girl walked in. She had blonde hair in a small ponytail, two pink hair-clips, bright blue eyes…She looked exactly like Len.

Which also means she looks exactly like me.

"Who is it- Diana!" He looked up and threw the game machine on the couch. Quickly running up to his twin, he hugged her tightly and I gaped in surprise.

That's a love hug.

Around the waist.

I looked up at Diana, who had tears in her eyes.

"Len…" She said, trying to push him off, but couldn't. I couldn't blame her…

"Where have you been? Everyone has been searching for you!" Len cried into her shoulder.

"Len, get off me." Len removed his arms from around her waist in surprise.

"Diana..?"

"Len, I can't stay. I'm leaving."

"What?" Horror came across Len's face, and his eyes started to get wet.

"I can't be with you…It'll only remind me of everything I've done. I'm so sorry…" She turned to leave, but Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

The next thing I saw I hadn't expected.

Len kissed her.

On the lips.

My eyes widened and that same feeling I've felt every time Diana was brought up came back.

"Mmph!" I heard Diana's voice and saw her push him off.

"Diana, I love you! Please don't leave me!" Len cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Len, we can't stay like this. I-it's eating me away. I'm sorry, but…I have to leave." She looked down at the ground. "Goodbye." She started to walk off, but Len grabbed her wrist again. I looked over at him. His head was down, so I couldn't really see his face under his cap.

"W-will I ever…see you again?" He whispered, I saw Diana smile a little and a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and turned to face him.

"I have a feeling," She started, trying to hold herself together, "That we'll be re-united someday. Not here, but we will. I promise." And with that, she pulled herself away from Len's grasp and ran away. The last thing I saw was Len slowly crumple to the ground, and then there was a sudden flash of white.

۞~ мєđιυм ~۞

I awoke (once again) to a light coming through my windows, and Len tossing and turning next to me. I quickly glanced at the clock: 8:02. Then I turned my head back to Len, and his cerulean eyes shot open and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost…hah, see what I did there?

"What's wrong? Nightmare?" I asked, watching him carefully.

"Not a nightmare, just a…bad dream." He answered, looking down sadly.

"What was it about?" I asked, curious. I didn't know ghosts could even have dreams,

"Um," He said, "I don't know if I wanna tell you…"

"Aw, please Len?" I asked, giving him the best puppy dog face I could muster. He chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, fine," He said, smiling. Then his face turned serious. "I dreamt about the last time I saw…" He trailed off.

"Who?"

"Erm, Diana." My eyes got wide in surprise. Could it be…?

"Oh yeah, your twin right?" I asked, and he looked at me surprised.

"How'd you know?" He asked cautiously.

"Miku told me." He silently cursed to himself and sighed.

"Um, yeah, my twin. It was the last time I was able to see her before she ran off." I nodded. Did we possibly have the same dream?

"What did you say to her?" I asked him, just to see if he would tell me about the…'love' parts.

"Nothing much," He said, and I nodded, even though I knew he was lying.

Len isn't a very good liar.

* * *

**Alright guys, you know what it is time for..?**

**Not Adventure Time.**

**Question Time!**

**What do you think happened to Diana?**

**Leave your responses in the reviews! I love reviews :D**


	9. The New Kid

"You're such a loli," Len complained as I giggled to myself while watching the most adorable romantic anime scene EVER.

"And you're a shota." I retorted, pausing the episode and turning around in my computer chair. His face was red from embarrassment and I couldn't help but snicker.

"I-I am not a shota!" He exclaimed, balling his hands into fists.

"That was very shota of you," I said, smirking.

The past few days have been almost exactly like this.

Len has decided to follow me wherever I go (cough, cough, like a stalker cough) and so far it hasn't resulted in anything good.

He's finding out all of my dark secrets...!

This reminds me, I need to go hide those Yaoi mangas after he goes to sleep.

I swear, he's doing it all on purpose.

But for what reason? I reached my hand up to pull my bangs in frustrastion.

"Loli-con!"

"Shota-con~"

"Argh! Shut up!"

"Mmkay," I said, turning back around to face the computer, "I won't talk to you ever again."

"Wait, Rin!"

Silence.

"Argh...please?"

More silence.

"...I'll get lonely if you don't talk to me..."

That was the answer I was looking for. I spun back around.

"Okay, Len. Only so you don't fade of loneliness." I said, smiling. "Even if you are a shota." This time, he didn't get mad; He just smiled. I smiled back and was about to spin around to continue my anime, but then, a sharp pain hit the back of my head. I fell to the ground, holding it in my hands.

"R-Rin?" Len flew down to join me. Another sharp pain shot through my head, except this time it felt like a knife had been struck through my head.

Then the world went white.

I stood back in the dark room from before. **(AN: Read Chapter 6!)**The air was somehow heavier, and the cold temperature made my arms and legs tingle.

"Metarion?" The same loud, booming voice echoed off the walls.

"Yes, Master?" Metarion stepped out of the darkness and bowed.

"Tell me," He said, his voice becoming lower, "How is your surveillance going?"

"It is going very well, Master." She answered, rising from her low bow and placing her hands on her hips. "Kagamine Len seems very powerful, Master. I hope you have a plan."

"You dare to suggest I don't plan things out?" He asked, his voice slightly amused. Metarion shrugged and laughed.

"From what I hear, he might be more powerful than you." She smirked.

"I see...does he have any weaknesses?" He didn't sound angry or upset at all, surprisingly.

"Not from what I've gathered, Master."

"If we could find out his weaknesses," He plotted, "We could easily defeat him. I'm sure."

"I will go right away; and this time I won't let them notice me."

"That's right. I've never heard such a thing before; Metarion messing up a mission." He laughed a deep and hollow laugh, not like the booming one I heard before.

"I was sure they were asleep. Please forgive me, Master." She bowed again.

"Yes. Well, hurry. We don't have time to waste. Now, go!" She nodded and was about step out, when she hesitated.

"What's the matter?" The voice asked.

"Someone's here," She said. I felt a shiver go down my back. Desperate to get out before noticed, I started to pinch myself.

_Ouch, ouch, ouch! It's not working!_ I thought, and started to freak out, still desperately pinching myself.

_**"Rin?"**_ Len's voice echoed through my mind.

_Len! Get me out of here!_ I thought desperately.

I fell back onto the ground as a sudden rush of wind pushed me down.

My eyes shot open, and I sat up. I was still in my room, on the floor next to the computer chair.

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked, his face filled with worry. "What happened?" I bit my lip.

"N-nothing, I just had a nightmare..."

"That doesn't explain you fainting." He pointed out.

"U-um, well...I've always been a bit prone to...fainting..." I said, nervously laughing. He didn't look like he bought my excuse but he still nodded.

"I see."

۞~мєđιυм ~۞

Today being a school day, I had to spend 6 hours in hell.

Yay.

I put down my things and sat down at my desk. Len still can't come to school, so there really isn't anything to entertain me.

"Hello Rin-chan~" I looked up from my desk and saw my best friend smiling down at me.

"Hey Mete."

"A-ah? Is there something the matter?" The greenette asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Naw, I just hate school." I said bluntly, and she sweat-dropped. The class bell rang, and she hurried over to her seat.

"Good Morning class," Mr. Hiyama greeted us plainly. He looked like he was bored; I could understand. The rest of the class repeated, except for me. I never do, it gets boring; repeating the same routine. "We have a new Transfer Student with us today," I immediately perked up.

_A new student?_ I thought. Now this is something more exciting.

"Please come in, Kei-san," Hearing the door slide open, I averted my attention there. In walked a young boy, his hair a silvery white and his eyes a stunning blue. He was pretty short, but dang, it worked for him.

He was cute!

"Class, this is Piko Kei. Kei-san, would you like to do a short introduction?" He nodded.

"Hello, my name is Piko Kei...hm, I transferred from another school back in Tokyo...and that's it." He shrugged a bit, and I felt my cheeks burning. Wahh~ so cute!

"Okay. Why don't you go sit next to Mouya-san? Mouya-san, please raise your hand." Mete raised her hand awkwardly, and Piko went to sit next to her. I watched him carefully. He looked bored when he sat down, and Mete turned to him, whispering what I guess was a hello. As soon as he turned to Mete, his eyes got wide and his mouth flew open. Quickly, he jumped out of his seat.

"Mr. Hiyama? I want to move seats," He asked a little too loudly. Mete looked up at him in confusion.

Does he know Mete? Is he scared of her or something?

…

Psh, no way. Mete is too sweet for someone to be scared of her…

Then what's up?

"W-well, that's the only open seat…" Mr. Hiyama said, a little nervously.

"I don't care. Please let me move."

"O-oh…okay then. Does anyone want to switch with Kei-san?" I raised my hand quickly. If I sat next to my bestie, then school won't be that bad. Mr. Hiyama nodded and Piko looked at me. He seemed to be studying me, and I gazed back at him. It stayed that way for awhile and I began to get uncomfortable. I saw a small smirk come across his face. I picked up my stuff and walked over, passing by Piko. He quickly stuck a folded piece of paper on one of my notebooks and smirked again, then sat down at my old seat without a word. I looked over quizzically as I sat down, putting away my things.

"What's that?" Mete asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know yet," I told her. She nodded.

"Are you gonna open it?" I looked at the paper for a while, and then slowly unfolded it. Reading the note, my eyes got wide and I felt a blush creep onto my face. The words, scribbled sloppily and almost un-readable, read:

_Will you go out with_ me?

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Why is Piko 'afraid' of Mete?**


	10. Piko Kei

**Guys, I want to clear something up here.**

**Diana and Rin are not the same person whatsoever. I guess you can consider them to be related, since Rin and Len are halves of each other. **

**But no, Rin is not Diana from the other dimension. Diana is something/someone completely different from Rin. The only reason they look like each other is because Diana and Len are twins.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) **

* * *

I dreaded school ending. Yes, I know I said that I hate school and all, but here are two words for you…

I'll have to face Piko Kei.

Okay, maybe those are six words. Meh, who cares? I really don't want to talk to him! Sure he's cute but I never said I like him!

…I don't like him, okay? I'm serious. I don't.

Besides, who would like an ugly girl like me? Like I mentioned before, Miku is a lot more attractive than me…so why me? Why not her? Is it because I'm rich, does he want money from me? Wait. How could he know I'm rich?

My train of thought ended abruptly when the school bell rang. I immediately jumped out of my seat, packed my stuff, and tried to run out the door.

"Rin-chan, wait for me!" I ignored Mete and kept running until I reached the bus. I met up with Miku there and tried my best to hide myself by kneeling under the seat.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Miku asked, kneeling next to me.

"I'm hiding," I said quietly, and motioned for her to lower her voice.

"Um, why?" She asked as she lowered her voice like I commanded. I explained to her about Piko and she nodded in understanding, but there was a glint of guilt in her eyes. I decided to ignore it. "Rin, I understand, but you know you can't hide forever."

"Watch me." I told her and she sighed, sitting back up onto the seat. I waited for the bus to start moving until I got out from under the seat. When I did, I looked out the window and there was Piko, looking at me, dejected. I felt my heart sink at his expression and turned away, to face Miku. She caught Piko's eye and shook her head at me disapprovingly. I sighed and dug out my iPod for the ride back.

Apparently Miku wanted to come home with me today, so I just let her. I could enjoy the extra company. I unlocked the door, and opened it to Meiko standing right in the doorway. I jumped back in surprise and Miku caught me, helping me regain my composure.

"Oh, Rin-sama. I was just about to open the door for you, but I suppose that is not needed." She bowed her head in respect for me, and then turned to Miku. "Oh. Welcome, Hatsune-san." She bowed her head to Miku too, and Miku smiled at her and thanked her. I walked inside, Miku following me. "Rin-sama?" I turned back to Meiko, who was tying on her apron, "You have company. I sent him to your room. Please go entertain him and I'll come back with snacks."

Him? Oh no, please don't let it be…

Oh my god.

He's in my room?

Len!

Miku squeezed my arm and I looked to her. Her eyes were wide and I knew that she was thinking the same thing as me; either that or she had read my mind. I quickly made my way to my room and Miku followed closely behind. Opening the door, I was greeted by…

"Hello there, Rin. I was just getting acquainted to this fellow here." Piko winked at me and I just stood there, looking from Piko to Len, who was sitting on my canopy with his arms folded across his chest, staring at me.

I quickly ran out of my room and opened the kitchen door, breathing heavily. Meiko turned from her cooking at looked at me quizzically.

"Why did you let him here?" I commanded as I slammed the door behind me, and she jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry Rin-sama, if I had known you did not want him here, I would not have let him in." I sighed and brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. Piko came into the kitchen, and I avoided his constant gaze.

"Get out of my house," I told him, not looking but clearly directing my words at him. I could feel the smirk that was on his face. Ugh.

"Wait." I turned around and saw my Dad, who was looking at me disapprovingly. "Rin, don't kick such a nice guest out of our house. Go ahead and stay as long as you like." He told Piko, who nodded and went back to, I suppose my room. Once he left, Dad shot me another disapproving glare. "Rin, go accompany him right now." I groaned and started back to my room.

How did Piko even get here? How did he even get here before Miku and I? On top of that, how did he find out where I live?

…I am surrounded by creepy stalkers.

I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me, locking it. I looked around the room and saw Miku sitting on my bed next to a fuming Len, and a smirking Piko in my computer chair. I took a seat next to Miku and we all sat in silence while a thousand thoughts raced through my head.

Why can he see Len? Why is Piko even here? What am I having for dinner tonight?

…Okay, the last one didn't really fit the situation. Ignore it or just pretend it did fit.

I sighed, looked from Len to Piko, and stood up. Clearing my throat, I asked, "Piko, can you leave for a second? I need to have a talk with…erm, Miku." Piko looked like he was thinking it over and I started to tap my foot impatiently. Who does this guy think he is? This is my house, after all, and he invited _himself _in.

"Okay." He finally said, and walked out. Shutting the door behind him, I locked it quickly again and turned to Len.

"Len? Can he see you?" I asked, keeping my voice down in case he tried to listen.

"Clearly." Len said, still looking angry. I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not but either way it was a yes.

"I'm not sure, but he feels familiar for some reason," Miku added, "As if I know him." Len nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, yeah. He's definitely from our dimension, Minerva," Len agreed, "But what I want to know is why he is here." Suddenly an idea dawned on me. I reached over to Len and put my hand over his.

"Len, did you happen to know him?"

Silence. That was answer enough. He looked away guiltily.

"I suppose that's a yes," I mumbled, and removed my hand. "Do you plan on sharing where he's from or who he is?" I inquired. He sighed and looked back at me.

"Do you really need to know?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered. He sighed again.

"Well…if I told you, it would take too long. This'll be faster…" He placed his palm on my forehead and the world around me instantly turned black.

I was back in the same room as before, in Len's house, Len was plopped onto the same couch, playing his DSi like last time. Diana was sitting across from him, reading a book. _So this is before their parents died._ I thought as the door swung open. In walked a young woman that was probably in her late thirties, her blonde hair swooped back into a long ponytail. Her blue eyes were the color of the ocean. As soon as she walked in, a lovely scent of vanilla and lemon drifted into the room.

She looked like my late Mother.

"Diana, Len," The two twins looked up from their entertainment. "We're going out for a bit. You know the rules." They both nodded and she left the room, leaving the scent filling my nose. As soon as she shut the door, Diana got up and put the book down.

"What are you doing?" Len asked, looking up from his DSi.

"Piko asked me to the movies today," She explained, putting on a light jacket, "So I'll be back later, okay?"

"We're not supposed to leave when Mom and Dad aren't here." Len protested, getting up to stop his sister from leaving. She smiled at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, look at you. Following a rule for once?" Diana asked and giggled. Len turned a light pink.

"W-well…" He started, and Diana shoved him out of her way.

"Len, I don't really have the time right now. I don't want to be late." She said, taking a glance at the watch around her wrist. She started to walk out.

"Why Piko?" Diana stopped and turned, facing her brother. "It's always Piko."

"Are you jealous?" She asked, tilting her head. Len narrowed his eyes and looked away. Yeah, he is.

"No, I'm not."

Lies.

"Yes, you are!" She accused, pointing her finger at him. He shoved it away and turned around. "You never liked Piko. You think he's taking me away, don't you?"

No answer.

"Of course, you were always the jealous type." She answered for him, folding her arms across her chest.

Len opened his mouth to say something, but the world around me became muted and everything started to fade.

I opened my eyes and found Miku staring at Len accusingly.

"Why didn't it seem…I don't know…finished?" I asked, remembering how the vision ended before it could really…well, finish. Len stared off into the distance.

"He doesn't want you to see the rest." Miku answered for me, and Len turned a soft pink. I looked from Miku to Len, confused.

"Why not?" I asked, looking to Len but directing my question toward Miku.

"He's blocking off the memory somehow. It's like he doesn't want to remember either." Len remained silent, staring at the ground. I heard the door open, and turned towards it.

"Is it fine to come back in?" Piko asked, looking at me.

"No." Len answered. I glared at him.

"Yes." I said, and Piko walked inside. A thought suddenly occurred to me, and my face started to heat up. Miku noticed and analyzed me. Crap, she's reading my mind, isn't she? A small cat mouth curled over her lips. How she could manage such a face, I have no idea. I've tried, but I've never been able to achieve it.

"Piko-kun?" Piko looked to Miku, "Rin wants to know why you asked her out now~"

I'm gonna strangle her. I'm really gonna strangle her…later.

I heard Len make a small annoyed sound, and I turned to him, my face still burning.

"You asked her out?" He flew up to Piko, gripping at his uniform. Piko smirked and brushed back some of his hair.

"You got a problem with it?" Piko asked, quite nonchalantly. Len turned a bright red and I saw his grip grow tighter.

"Yes, I do! You always seem to come and take things away from me!" Miku rose up and attempted to pull Len off, but it didn't seem to work. Len didn't even touch her, but a force emitting from his body seemed to push her back, causing her to fall into my nightstand.

"Len, settle down!" I got up and quickly ran to Miku, helping her up. "I'm not saying yes, so leave Piko alone!" I heard a snicker escape from Piko's lips.

"You don't even have to. You see, the only reason I asked you out was so I could get to him." He motioned to Len, whose face was contorted with anger.

…What? That's the only reason?

And I was so worked up…

I quickly strode to Len, and forced him off of Piko. Then I stared at the silver-haired boy, who didn't show the slightest interest.

"Why did you need to get to Len?" I asked, cautiously.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I would never hurt anyone that you care about, Rin…" Piko trailed his fingers along my jaw line, causing my face to heat up from anger and, because no one had ever touched me like that. He chuckled and removed his hand. "So easy. Just like Diana was…"

"Don't mention her!" Len shouted at him, causing Piko's grin to widen.

"Whatever, Len. Diana didn't love you like she did me. She only felt bad for you."

"Shut your mouth!"

"You caused her to leave, Len." Something about his voice…it was compelling. I felt my head start to get dizzy, and my eyesight to blur. "It's really your fault. She left us because of you…"

"It was all because of me…" Len repeated slowly. I felt myself sway at his words.

"Rin," Miku started to shake my shoulders, "Don't listen to him! Cover your ears!" She shook me awake from my trance and I looked at her, confused. "He's hypnotizing Len! Snap him out of it!" I nodded and did my best to block out Piko's voice.

"…That's right, Len. If it weren't for you loving her, then she wouldn't have left us…" I quickly shook Len, but didn't seem to get a response. I looked to Miku for help and she shrugged, not knowing what to do. I looked back to Piko. His eyes had turned a vivid red; they were strong and made my whole body shudder. I quickly looked away, turning to Len in horror. His eyes were clouded and there was a trail of drool running down the corner of his mouth.

"My fault…" Len repeated.

The color from his cerulean eyes drained, turning into a musty gray. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a sly smile form across Piko's lips. But, as soon as it formed, it quickly melted away, his own body beginning to sway. I blinked in confusion as the vivid red in his eyes crumpled away, revealing his blue irises once again. He placed a hand to his head and released an agonized groan.

"Piko?" Miku ran to him, his knee's buckling as he fell into Miku's arms. I heard a small whimper and swung towards Len, who was now on the ground, his head buried in his hands.

"Len, are you okay?" I asked, as I knelt down next to him. All he did was whimper once again, as he slowly turned his head upwards to look at me. The misty gray color was gone, and tears were forming. He turned away from me again, and I turned to Piko in anger.

Miku brushed a few strands of his silver hair out of his face, and turned to me.

"He's unconscious." She said quietly, turning back to him.

"Why?" I asked, perpetually confused.

"He's a hypnotist," Len's voice rang clear through the air; no proof of him crying. "God, I hate him so much…" I turned towards him, and watched him carefully. He didn't return the gaze.

"Wait; that doesn't explain why he's unconscious now," Miku pointed out. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, he obviously doesn't know how to use his powers," He said, "So it drained him of his life energy." Miku nodded and looked back to Piko worriedly. I continued to stare at Len, and not once did his eyes meet mine.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: How do you feel about all the characters at this point?**

**Also, if you're interested in some Christmas (Vocaloid) fanart, message me! ;3**


	11. Latenight Visit

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really sorry for the late update. Life happens, yknow? Anyway, my Valentine's dance passed. It. Was. AWESOME! I had my first slow dance :D too bad it wasn't with someone I liked, though. But it was exhilarating! Truth is, I only did it to make the guy I like jealous. My friend told him that I liked him that day before the dance (It was on accident, so I'm not going to kill her) but he already has a girlfriend…and when that certain friend tried to get him to talk to me, he was being a prick. So I danced with that guy in front of them. Ha. His face was hysterical. And apparently he kept looking at me during random slow dances, so I feel accomplished. His girlfriend hates me, like she keeps texting me to back off him and stuff. He knows she's doing that now, and he wanted to talk to her about it, but I told him not to…OKAY. RANT OVER. Anyway, I'm just in a good mood. **

**Also, **_**Mulan**_** is finally over! I'm going to miss being made into a man…and my drama buddy! –grabs Mushu and begins to cry-**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Wake up," Miku urged Piko, holding a feather to his nose, swiping it gently across. His mouth twitched, but he still didn't open his eyes.

"Do you really think he's okay?" I asked Len, who still refused to meet my eyes He was busy staring at Piko hatefully.

"He's perfectly fine." He answered flatly, still eyeing him. I sighed and sat down next to Miku. The air was heavy with silence. Miku looked to me and smiled gently. I smiled back at her before fixating my eyes to Piko.

Even if Len hates him, I don't think he's really such a bad guy. Maybe a little sneaky. Manipulative, maybe.

But I know he isn't the bad guy.

Even so, he said he came here for Len. If he already knew that Len doesn't like him, then it must be something pretty urgent to seek help from someone who hates you, right?

"Rin," Miku broke the silence, although her voice was barely over a whisper. "Don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, suddenly interested. Her eyes trailed back down to Piko and she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Len, too. I don't want you guys to be mad."

"About what?" Len asked, his voice hinting at his interest.

"Well…" She started, and then trailed off into silence, biting her lip even harder. "I kinda told Piko where you lived…"

"You WHAT?" Len swooped up, his voice rising in anger. His face turned a beet red. "You told him where Rin lived?"

"W-well, he said he needed to have a talk with Rin, and he didn't seem at all bad…"

"Couldn't you tell what he was really thinking?" I interrupted before Len could throw fireballs at the tealette.

"Sorry, I didn't think of it," She apologized, looking extremely guilty.

So that was why she looked a bit guilty earlier…

"What were you thinking?" Len asked, grabbing at her shirt collar. She gasped, and I threw myself towards them on instinct.

"Len!" I pushed him off causing him to lose his balance, knocking down a few items off of my dresser. Miku held her hand up to her chest. I could hear the heavy pounding of her heart. Len looked at me, shocked. Then he turned away and stubbornly said-

"…Sorry."

Len didn't look very sorry. His face was red, I suppose out of anger.. I wonder what could've happened between him and Piko that could work him up so much. Suddenly, I felt a wave of jealousy. But why? There isn't any reason to feel jealous… Is there?

Miku looked at me with her big, aquamarine pools. They were swimming with guilt. "I'm sorry, too," She whispered, looking towards me, although I knew the apology was directed at the both of us. "I wasn't thinking straight. It'll never happen again."

I nodded, slowly, and looked back towards Len. He looked from Miku, Piko, and then back to me. Sighing, he said, "It's alright. I over-reacted."

Just then, a soft groan cut through the air. We all turned to where Piko was laying on the floor. His lashes fluttered open, revealing his stunning eyes. He turned his head towards me, and a smile graced his features. This wasn't like his normal smirk; this one was different. It was soft, sweet.

"You remind me so much of her…" He said, looking back up towards the ceiling. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to go. I'll see you later, everyone." Still lying down, he raised a hand and snapped his fingers. His body dissipated, turning into small glass fragments, and flew through the crack at the bottom of my door.

We all stood there in silence. I couldn't help but be awed by Piko's sudden exit.

"… I know this is kinda a bad time, but that _was _pretty cool." Miku said, smiling at me. Her cute smile and innocent attitude forced a smile onto my own face.

That's what's cool about Miku. She knows how to turn awkward silences in the other direction.

* * *

Miku left, and it was just Len and I. I managed to kick Len out of his depressed/angry state with some video games, and now he's happily eating a banana in my bedroom. Right now I'm mindlessly wandering the house, looking at old pictures of my mother and I. My eye got caught on one of the photos. It was at the amusement park, one of the last memories I had with her. I was wearing my favorite outfit, a white and yellow polka-dot summer dress and hat. I was holding a giant rainbow lollipop while clutching her hand. We both wore wide smiles on our faces.

"Oh, there you are, Rin. I was just looking for you. Have you seen Kaito?" My dad walked up to me, giving my hair a quick ruffle.

"Kaito? No, I haven't, actually." I answered, giving it some thought. Actually, I haven't seen him for a while now.

"Hm." My dad said thoughtfully,before he looked to the picture in my hand. He smiled and took my free hand. "Let's go to bed, okay?" I managed a small smile and looked up to him.

"Okay."

* * *

It was dark. In front of me was a large, black old mansion. I felt my body move on its own, forcing me walk up the stairs to the large front door.. Each step I took, the floor boards let out a shrill creak. The closer I got to going inside, the larger the fear in my heart rose. Something evil lingered inside, I could feel it. I could feel my hand touch the cold handle. Shivers ran up my arm as the door creaked open.

The first step that I took inside the house, a freezing cold gust of wind hit my face. A shrill scream cut through the air. I turned to run away, only to have the door shut immediately, and the sound of evil cackling rang through the house. I turned back around, heart hammering in my chest. The house was dark, with the exception of a few lit candles.

"_Leave…" _The cold atmosphere suddenly dropped 30 degrees. The bare whisper echoed off the walls of the house.

I felt the urge to scratch my neck. Touching my hand to it, I felt something wet dripping down. Just then, a mirror flew in front of me, revealing my reflection. Blood was seeping through a cut I didn't know I had on my throat. By the second the cut grew deeper and deeper, more blood dripping out onto my fingers. My reflection began to flicker.

_What's going on…?_ The reflection changed, from me, to two other people that I couldn't put my finger on. I definitely knew them from somewhere! It was a girl who looked almost exactly like me, then to a boy with the same features, and then back to me.

"_Leave."_

It was no longer a whisper. The voice was gradually getting louder. I tried to move, but my legs were stuck. I couldn't move at all, it was as if I was turning to stone.

The person in the mirror began to change into something grotesque.

"_Leave, leave, leave, leave," _It chanted, its words ringing in my ears.

It changed into the girl, the boy.

"_LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE,"_

The blood seeping from my neck began to flood the room. The images in the mirror began screaming. Each time I heard them shriek, it felt like another bomb went off inside me.

It's up to my knees.

"_LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE,"_

My neck.

"_!"_

I shut my eyes as I was swallowed into crimson.

* * *

I awoke with a start. Everything was incredibly hot. Kicking off the blanket, I hugged my knees to my chest.

_Where was that place?_ I thought, _why would I have such a terrible nightmare?_

"Someone have a bad dream?"

My heart almost stopped. I know this voice from somewhere. Slowly looking up, I was face to face with the girl from my dreams.

"Metarion," I whispered, causing a smirk to etch her face.

"So you know of me, huh?" She said, checking her nails in boredom.

"You work with that one guy. You want something, don't you?" She snickered, dropping her hand.

"Get right to the point, will ya?" She asked sarcastically, an evil smile forming on her lips. "I indeed want something."

"You can't have Len!" I exclaimed, jumping off the bed. She stumbled back in surprise. Regaining herself, she cleared her throat.

"Actually, it's not Len I want."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. That's the whole point, right? I felt my skin begin to tingle.

"_It's you."_

Metarion snapped her fingers, and bright yellow flames enveloped the room. I shut my eyes as the flames began to grab at me, I thought I was done for, but I didn't feel any heat. Opening an eye, I looked down. They had definitely swallowed me, but why weren't they burning? Metarion noticed my confusion and began to laugh.

"It won't hurt you, if you co-operate."

"As if!" I shouted back at her, and she stopped laughing abruptly. Squinting her eyes at me, she raised her left hand in the air.

"Then I'll just have to burn you to a crisp!" She cackled. Energy formed in her palm, and it flew into the flames. They turned a vivid green. Smoke began to rise into the air. I watched in horror as the heat traveled from each individual flame to the next, drawing closer to me. "Guess little Len will never be a human again!"

"He will!" I told her, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"And how do you know?"

"Because Rin isn't going anywhere!"

Just then, Len appeared from behind Metarion. I gasped, watching as he blew out the flames with a dark black wind. Just as I thought I was free, more yellow flames grabbed at my legs.

"Tch," Metarion turned around, facing Len. He wore a pleasant smirk on his face.

"You never did have that strong of a power, did you Metarion?" He asked, a dark ball forming in his palm. He made a fist and threw a punch at her, but she jumped out of the way with ease, landing right next to me.

Her green eyes flickered a golden yellow as she lifted her hand, tiny flames dancing on her palm. I could see a faint smile appear on her face, as her gaze tore into.

"You'll see." The flames bouncing around on her palm quickly changed to knives. She threw them, silver streaks cutting through the air one by one. Len managed to dodge each one, and as soon as the knife hit the wall, it would disappear into dark sizzling smoke.

"These knives can pierce through anything," She said, throwing another, "Even spirits like you." Twirling a knife in her hand, she grasped the blade, causing it to ignite. She smiled wickedly again, and threw it with all her might.

I watched in horror as Len managed to jump out of the way, but was suddenly caught by the flames. Trapped, Metarion let out a wicked laugh, her voice seeming to drown my eardrums. She tossed the knives at him, they caught onto his clothing and he was soon pinned to the wall.

"Now, I'll be taking my leave." She said, snapping her fingers and making the flames around me disappear. Although the fire was gone, something was still tying me to Metarion.

"Wait!"

"What?" Metarion said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"You…you can't take her." Len said, looking down. "I won't let her go, like I did Diana!" A dark wind began to swirl around him, breaking the knives and blowing out Metarions' flames. He slowly rose, his gaze locked onto hers. "I'm determined to do whatever it takes to save Rin!"

A gust of wind blew around the room, throwing Metarion into the wall face first. My invisible bonds now free, I ran over to Len, who protectively held me to his side.

Metarion, blood running from her mouth by the impact, slowly got up. Her legs and arms were covered in scratches and bruises, and one of her cheeks was red and puffy. But nonetheless, she let out a smile.

"Perfect."

With that, she disappeared, Any trace of her ever being in my room, gone.

* * *

**I've decided that Medium will be updated every OTHER Friday :) But I'm updating today just to get it done with lol.**

**Chapter Question: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Also, top 3 favorite Pokemon characters :3**


	12. Bitter

Medium

Chapter 12:

The next day, Len encouraged me to call Miku over. He seemed a bit on edge since Metarion's appearance the night before. Whenever I tried to reach out to him, he would recoil, keeping his mouth shut tightly, and look out the window.

Finally giving in, I gave Miku a call.

_"Hello?"_ Miku's voice rang out through my cell.

"Hey, Miku. Are you busy right now?" I asked, watching Len, who was still staring out the window into the garden.  
_"Not really. Why?" _She asked, her voice sounding a bit strained.

"Can you come over? There was a…issue last night. Len wanted me to call you." I said, avoiding the topic until she could come and Len and I would explain.

_"Um, sure. I'll try to be there in a bit- oh Rin, hang on a moment." _Miku said. After that was said, I heard Miku yelling at someone in the background.

Awkwardly trying not to listen to her, I sat down in the swivel chair. _"Back. Sorry about that, aha." _She laughed, brushing it off.

"It's alright." I confirmed, nodding.

_"Cool. I'll see you in a few, then." _Miku said, hanging up.

I set my phone down on the windowsill.

Have you ever felt as if you couldn't do anything right with the world? That whenever you do something, it always fails. The sadness and guilt that comes flowing in, crushing every hope you have in your body.

That's the way Len looked.

His eyes were cast away in a different land. The usual bright blue had faded into a foggy gray. He lay across the bed as if he were a mere puppet.  
"…Len?" I tried, sitting on the bed next to him. He didn't move. His eyes stood still, looking at the duvet.

I sighed.

"Miku is coming over," I said, poking his forehead. "Maybe we can do something fun together? I can't remember the last time we did that."  
Silence was my answer.

I groaned, getting off the bed in a huff.

"Well? Are you going to talk to me or not?" I asked, growing more impatient by the minute. When no answer was received, I growled at the blonde boy. "Fine, then! I'll be outside, if you need me!" I shouted, stomping out of my room.

Slamming the door shut, all the muscles in my body seemed to loosen. I sighed, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

Did I have to blow up on him? He's probably just upset over what had happened last night.

I shook my head, leaning on the door. I scrunched my face. _Whatever,_ I thought, _He's being stubborn. God, it's annoying when he starts to do this._ I blinked open my eyes. Why is my life so complicated? Couldn't I just be, or at least act, normal for once? I never asked for any of this to happen to _me._ I sighed.

What to do? Miku won't arrive for a while now. I can't depend on Len to keep me company, obviously.

Maybe I should go talk to Meiko.

I straightened, walking to the kitchen. Meiko must've just finished wiping the counters clean, and began to fill up a bucket with soapy water to mop.

Looking around, I noticed to whole kitchen (minus the flooring) seemed to be sparkling. She held a bottle of cleaner in her hand, every now and then would give the shining counters a spritz.

"Uh, Meiko?" I asked. She spun around, dropping the cleaner on the floor.

"Oh, Rin-sama! You surprised me." She said, bending over to pick up the cleaner.

Something didn't look right with the usually bubbly cook. Her eyes were puffy, hair messy, and she seemed a little on edge.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as she stumbled to keep the cleaner in her hands. She gave me a lopsided smile, gripping onto the cleaner bottle

.  
"No, not at all. Why would you say that?" She lifted the full bucket out of the sink. Just as I was about to warn her she filled it too high, a pool of water splashed onto the ground.

If she would only look in a mirror, she would know. I pursed my lips as I watched her wave away the water spill and put away the cleaner, knocking down the dish soap in the process, she giggled, saying something about how clumsy she is, and take a step backward only to slip on the soap water she had spilt earlier.

Carefully, I tiptoed around the mess to help her up. Grasping her hand tightly, I couldn't help but notice how clammy her hands were. With one hard pull, she was back on her feet.

"Thanks," she muttered, water dripping from her hair down her nose.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked, giving her hand a squeeze. She nodded no slightly, and a sigh passed my lips. "Go ahead and take the day off. Get some sleep."

She gave me a small smile in thanks, giving my hair a ruffle much to my dismay. She trudged out of the kitchen. I took a quick look around, my hand reaching up to give my hair a slight pull realizing that I had to finish what she had started. I picked the mop off the floor grudgingly, and began to cleanse the floor.

_I wonder what kept Meiko up all night,_ my mind began to wander, _it's not like her at all._ As I continued scrubbing, I heard the doorbell ring. _Miku. _I thought, setting the mop against the island and pretty much jumped over the wet floor, running to the door, and opening it with one gigantic swing.

"Miku, I'm so glad you're here-" I stopped mid-sentence as Piko smirked at me from behind Miku. I raised an eyebrow at the tealette, who just giggled nervously.

"Sorry, Rin," She began, "Piko barged into my house this morning and wouldn't leave."

I nodded, realizing that it really does sound like something Piko would do. I moved aside, letting the two inside. I followed them to the kitchen, and realized I hadn't finished cleaning yet.

"Oh man, sorry guys. Miku, can you please get Len to come out of my room?"

"What about your dad?" She questioned.

"He's out for the day." She nodded and made her way down the corridor, leaving Piko and I alone. Great.

Piko was about to open his mouth, but I was quicker to the punch. "You better not do anything to annoy Len or I, got it? Now I'm going to finish cleaning, and you can just sit over there." I said, pointing towards the dining table while grabbing the mop.

"Why? I can help, you know. I'm not as useless as you think I am." He pointed out, leaning against the wall. I took a long look at him. Was he capable? Maybe.

"Are you sure you won't faint or anything?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips. He smirked in response, striding over to me. He placed a hand on the mop, right above where my own hand was grasping it. His face was inching closely to mine, and for once I didn't feel disgusted or uncomfortable with his presence. His smirk still dancing over his pink lips, he gave out a short breath through his mouth, and chuckled.

"I promise." He whispered, tilting his head to the side slightly, his lashes fluttered down lower.

Something must've snapped inside me, because I suddenly came back to my senses. Pushing him away by the chest, I began to feel that feeling of disgust, not only with Piko but with myself.

"You're awful," I decided, crossing my arms against my chest. He snickered, placing his other hand on the mop.

"Please," he taunted, "You liked it. Admit it." I rolled my eyes. I needed to get away from the guy and NOW!  
To my satisfaction with perfect timing, Miku came bouncing back in. I turned to her with relief, quickly my way over, giving a stink eye to Piko on the way.  
"That God," I started, "It's too uncomfortable with him alone." I said. Miku just shrugged.

"I talked to Len. He'll be coming out soon."

"Great," I smiled. "You're amazing, have I ever told you that before?" Miku blushed.

I turned back around, to see Piko finishing up the floor. Turning back to Miku, I quickly said, "I'm going to get a towel, don't let him rape you." She managed a laugh, and I ran down the corridor. The main bathroom is pretty much mine, as it's right next to my bedroom, although I know Meiko has used it before. On my way, I stopped next to my bedroom.

Len was in there.

Should I go inside and try to talk? Will he talk to me? With a hope that he would I turned the knob.

Opening the door slowly, I tiptoed inside.

"Hey, Rin."

I jumped in surprise. There he was, sitting on the duvet, looking right at me. I smiled in relief.

"Hi." He smiled a bit, and I sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, tipping my head to the side.

"Alright."

We just sat there for a bit, looking into each other's eyes, the only sound was of my soft breathing.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but at that moment my phone began to ring. I smiled apologetically at him, reaching over to the windowsill and grabbed my phone. Seeing it was my father, I immediately answered.

"Hey."

"Rin, I just finished a meeting, but I'll be booked for the rest of the day. I only have about twenty minutes free."

"That's okay, I invited Miku over."

"Did you? She's a nice girl, it's good you're beginning to get more friends. Is Piko over too? He's a handsome young man, are you two dating?"

"DAD!" I yelped. The thought of dating Piko…was just disgusting! It was like a bitter taste in my mouth just by the thought. "Of course not! Gross." I added. He just laughed on the other line.

"Whatever you say, Rin. Hey, listen, I contacted Kaito's relatives."

Kaito? My mouth began to feel dry. How could I even forget about Kaito's disappearance?

"Really? What'd they say?"

"They have no idea about him. They said they never heard anything from him for about a month now."

"A month?!" I gasped. "How is that possible? Did he just not contact them?"

"Must've not," He muttered. "Strange, huh? But I'm not finished with this case just yet. I promise to continue my search for him, alright sweetie?"

His words gave me little comfort. Nonetheless, I managed to make myself sound, if at least in the slightest, relieved. "Cool, thanks Dad."

"Alright Rin, I have to run. Bye!"

"Bye." I replied, and ended the conversation. _What is wrong with you? _I asked myself, frustrated. _How can you forget something like Kaito disappearing? The world doesn't just revolve around you, Rin._

"What's up?" Len asked, completely interrupting my thoughts. Blinking, I looked up to him.

"It's about Kaito. He disappeared yesterday."

Len's brow furrowed, "Disappeared?" He looked like he just swallowed something horrid.

I felt tears begin to prickle in my eyes. "What's wrong with me?" I asked aloud. "He's gone, and all I could do was think about myself, how my life is just so unfair, when really, it isn't." I buried my head in my hands.

"Oh, Rin," Len placed an arm around my shoulders. "Don't blame yourself too much. Everyone makes mistakes, and you know, if I were you, I would feel really blessed. You have an amazing life, Rin. I know Kaito will show up sooner or later. I promise."

It was amazing how much better his words make me feel. I'm glad that he could make contact with me, because without it, I don't think I'd feel as much at ease as I am now.

"Thanks, Len." I said, turning to give him a hug. "You're awesome."

Len smiled. "Don't you forget it." He snickered.

For a moment, I could see the same, young and careless Len from the past. Just then, another stinging pain surged through me. Kaito wasn't the only one with an unfortunate event occurring. The ghost in front of me, we're the same age, but it feels like he was ten years older.

I reached out and gave him another hug, but let this one linger longer. At first, I could feel Len jump a bit in surprise, but soon eased in, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"I'm sorry, Len." I whispered.

"For what?" He questioned.

Instead of answering, I pulled away from our embrace, and gave him a smile. "C'mon, I have to get a towel to dry the floor." I said as I stood up. He nodded. As we left the room I told him that'd I'd meet up in the kitchen, and I watched as he left.

Spinning on my heel, I opened the door to the bathroom. Someone must've cleaned the bathroom recently, I could smell a hint of lemon linger in the air. Opening the towel cabinet, I found it extremely messy, towels unfolded and thrown around.

"Someone missed a spot," I muttered, digging towards the back for a large towel. I felt the familiar rough patch of cloth, smiling as I pulled it back.

"Finally! I got-"

I froze.

The familiar scent of burning metal hit me, filling my nostrils. Curiously, I ducked to look inside the cabinet, but it was too dark to see anything. I began to then pull out the other towels, trying to find the source.

Then, something clanked to the ground.

A shriek escaped my lips.

A burning knife sat on the ground, covered in vividly green flames.

The exact same kind as Metarion used the night before.

* * *

_**Oh my God. **_

**I finally updated! Honestly it feels so much better to just get this done. I can't believe I haven't updated since February!**

**Really, I just never got around to writing. No excuses here.**

**But I hope you guys appreciate the update.**

**Chapter Question: Any new thoughts about Piko, Meiko & Kaito?**


	13. Sweet

Hello! I am back and alive with a new installment of _**Medium.**_I'm so sorry it took a long time, I wasn't thinking about the fic.

**This is a RinxLen fanfiction. Not** **RinxPiko.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 recap**

_Piko was about to open his mouth, but I was quicker to the punch. "You better not do anything to annoy Len or I, got it? Now I'm going to finish cleaning, and you can just sit over there." I said, pointing towards the dining table while grabbing the mop._

_"Why? I can help, you know. I'm not as useless as you think I am." He pointed out, leaning against the wall. I took a long look at him. Was he capable? Maybe._

_"Are you sure you won't faint or anything?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips. He smirked in response, striding over to me. He placed a hand on the mop, right above where my own hand was grasping it. His face was inching closely to mine, and for once I didn't feel disgusted or uncomfortable with his presence. His smirk still dancing over his pink lips, he gave out a short breath through his mouth, and chuckled._

_"I promise." He whispered, tilting his head to the side slightly, his lashes fluttered down lower._

_Something must've snapped inside me, because I suddenly came back to my senses. Pushing him away by the chest, I began to feel that feeling of disgust, not only with Piko but with myself._

**_..._**

_"Someone missed a spot," I muttered, digging towards the back for a large towel. I felt the familiar rough patch of cloth, smiling as I pulled it back._

_"Finally! I got-"_

_I froze._

_The familiar scent of burning metal hit me, filling my nostrils. Curiously, I ducked to look inside the cabinet, but it was too dark to see anything. I began to then pull out the other towels, trying to find the source._

_Then, something clanked to the ground._

_A shriek escaped my lips._

_A burning knife sat on the ground, covered in vividly green flames._

_The exact same kind as Metarion used the night before._

**۞~ мєđιυм ~۞**

I hesitated before picking up Metarion's knife. As I touched the burning metal the flames immediately dissipated, and the metal turned cold. My breath began to escape in short puffs. I couldn't explain the fear coursing through my veins.

I couldn't hear my voice even when I called for Len.

The only thing I could hear was the loud ringing in my ears, before everything turned black.

When I woke up, I was in my room. Len sat beside me on my bed, and he was talking on my phone.

I groaned as I began to sit up. He turned to me and stood up, bidding a quick goodbye to whoever he was talking to.

"Minerva is in the other room with Piko ," He said, handing me a glass of water. I gratefully took it, holding it to my chapped lips. "We're having a meeting."

"Out there?" I asked.

"If you feel like you can get up."

I made a face at Len who smiled and walked out the door. I set down the glass and followed close behind.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," Piko said. He was sitting on a couch with Miku, who looked a bit flustered. I wonder why?

"I told them about your dream, and what you found in the cabinet earlier." Len told me.

I felt my throat begin to burn.

"Okay," I croaked. What I'd do for a cup of tea.

"I'm going to make some tea for everyone," Miku said, getting up. I gave her a smile as she left the room.

There was a strange silence. You could also say it was _awkward._

"I'm going to help her." Len said, and walked out a moment later.

What?

Oh, no. I'm alone with Piko _again? _

I sighed and sat on the couch opposite of where Piko made himself comfortable.

I looked to Piko, whose eyelids were drooping down, like he was trying his hardest not to fall asleep himself.

"And I'm Sleeping Beauty," I scoffed. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"I guess that's what I get for being this cool," He sighed, looking away again.

I did not understand this boy one bit. And yet, a strange emotion flickered through me, something similar to what I was feeling earlier today, with him and I.

Great, now my throat and cheeks are burning.

When Miku and Len came back, I was relieved, not only for the tea, because that strong feeling I had when I was alone with Piko disappeared.

Miku handed me a cup and I took a long drink of the sweet liquid. _Raspberry._

"We need to figure out who this Metarion character is," Miku said as she smacked Piko on the leg. He groaned and sat up, taking his cup of tea. "She keeps showing up around us."

"Have you seen her too?" I asked.

"No," she admitted, "but Piko said he has."

All eyes fell on Piko, who kept an innocent act as he sipped from the cup.

"Once," he said, setting it down, "As I was travelling to this world. She showed up suddenly, and left just as quick."

"How do you know it was her?" Len asked, his voice gaining a subtle hint of acid.

"Seems to fit the description you gave of her." Piko shot back.

"Don't argue," I muttered.

"I could track her," Piko said, "but it won't be easy. Tracking is harder than hypnotizing, and I need a picture of her, or..." He stopped short. "Len, where's her weapon? Give it here."

Grudgingly, Len removed himself once again.

"Did everyone from your dimension have special powers?"

Miku spluttered, tea dripping from the corner of her mouth. Piko snickered, offering her a tissue from his pocket which she declined.

"Not everyone," Piko said, "Only some."

I grunted in response. Impressive.

Len came back, and he handed Piko Metarion's knife. Piko took it in his hand gingerly, turning it from side to side as if he was admiring it. He set it on the counter.

"I can't do it by myself without burning up."

"Good." Len smirked. I shot Len an evil look.

"We can all put our power together," Miku said.

"What if I don't want to?" Len asked.

"Well, think about it this way. Metarion is after Rin. If we don't find her and stop her, she could take Rin, and do God knows whatever with her. Would you rather do it my way, or yours?"

Piko's words stunned me, and from the look of it, Len too. His face went pale white.

"Fine," he said, not looking at all happy.

It was like they've done this before, because it was extremely coordinated, and they all seemed to know exactly what to do, even with no words passed between them. They all grabbed each others hands', their eyes shut, and suddenly I felt like the fourth wheel, that one awkward friend who always goes to parties with other people who is never spoken to.

I sighed, not being able to do anything but watch as Piko began to chant quietly in another language. Latin? Perhaps Romanian?

That's when the most peculiar thing happened. All around him, Piko began to burn, a bright mass of color seemingly tingling off his skin. Len and Miku seemed to have noticed too, as they both dropped their hands from his.

"That's...beautiful." Miku said, looking at him with such wonder that could, perhaps, be mistaken for adoration.

I couldn't help but to agree. Seeing him like this, totally focused on the task at hand, and quite literally, burning so bright was quite refreshing from how he normally acts.

"Is he okay?" I asked, watching a bead of sweat travel down his forehead.

"He'll be fine," Miku answered, with a dismissive wave of her hand to silence me. I huffed, crossing my legs.

Piko's eyes shot open, his whites bloodshot, pupils so large you could only see a thin layer of his irises. He gasped, his breaths coming out in short puffs. I remember jumping up, feeling the urge to take care of him, to find some way to make it stop.

"Rin, stop!" Len grabbed onto my wrist, trying to pull back down to the couch. "If you stop him now, we won't be able to find Metarion!"

I shot a glance at Len, rage building up in my chest. "Don't you see he's in pain?!" I demanded. Len's eyes widened, and he released my wrist, his arm dropping back down. I rushed over to Piko, kneeling in front of him. "Piko, what's wrong?" I reached up to touch his shoulder, and quickly retreated. His skin was burning, and not like it would with a fever.

"Rin, there's nothing we can do," Miku said, standing.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?" My voice comes out sharp. My throat feels constricted, similar to the feeling of when I've been crying a long while.

Miku just looks at me sadly and turns away.

Piko suddenly slumps forward, his eyelids drooping closed. He falls right into my arms, and I wince at the surprisingly frail body against mine.

I look over to Len, who is already up, and he props Piko against the couch.

"He's in a sort of hibernation mode," Len told me, "It's like a defence mechanism." Len cursed under his breath. "Damn fool knew he still wasn't going to have enough power to successfully track her."

I nodded, standing up from my kneeling position. "So how long do you think he'll be like this?"

"Hard to say. It could be a few days, or even a few weeks."

"Do we have enough time?" Miku exclaimed, her eyebrows raising in surprise. I couldn't help but notice the panic in her voice, and think that maybe it wasn't just for fear of me or Len.

"Who knows," Len said quietly. We all looked at each other in silence. The air was thick with anticipation, and I looked from Len, whose face was void of emotion, to Piko, who was stuck in a peaceful sleep.

**۞~ мєđιυм ~۞**

That night, I couldn't go to sleep. I felt like the minute I closed my eyes, I would be once again enveloped in my recurring nightmares. Instead, I thought of Miku, who helped move Piko to our guest bedroom, the look on her face when she asked for a minute alone with him, like she was so delicate if you as much laid a finger on her she would shatter into a million tiny pieces. I thought of Piko, the way he looked so peaceful in his hibernation, and sometimes his eyebrows would ruffle together like he was worried, and how unexplainable feelings arose inside me when I was alone with him. What does it feel like to like someone? I wasn't sure if I did, because when I think about liking him, I don't feel anything. My heart doesn't race, my face doesn't feel warm like it does when it's just us.

Then, I thought of Len. Len, who seemed so haunted (how ironic) by his past, like a broken toy who needed fixing. My cheeks felt warm when I thought of when Piko first came into my house, and when Len grabbed Piko by his shirt, upset by the fact that Piko had initially asked me out to be able to get near him.

_"You always seem to come and take things away from me!"_

His words vibrated through my head. What does that mean? Surely he was speaking of Diana, but _take me away from him?_ I couldn't help but feel a bit miffed at that. I am not something people can give away or take for themselves. I belong to myself and myself only. But still, the words made me happy in ways I can't explain.

I rolled onto my side in bed. As tired as I was, I was too scared to sleep.  
"Len?" I whispered, gripping onto the blanket with one hand. I waited for him to appear, but what felt like forever passed and there was no answer.

A tear rolled down my cheek. When did I start crying? I wiped it away hastily, covering my head with the blanket.

"Rin?"

I gasped and uncovered my head, and surely, it was Len, kneeling in front of me. It was too dark to know for sure, but I swear there was a faint blush covering his pale face.  
I sat up quickly, roughly grabbed onto him and cried into his shoulder.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He asked, holding me, stroking my hair. "Rin, please tell me."  
"I'm scared," I whispered, holding him closer so our bodies were touching. "I know if I go to sleep, she'll show up again and haunt me, and even if I don't-" I didn't finish my sentence as another sob rolled through me.

"That's not going to happen. I promise Rin, if she tries to hurt you I will kill her." He pulled away from me, to look me directly in the eyes. "I promise. I'll protect you."

I sniffed, quickly wiping tears away. "Really?"  
He smiled. "Really."

I smiled, though there were still a few tears running down my face, before asking one more thing. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

He sucked air in, even when he didn't need it, and nodded slowly. I laid back down as Len moved to the opposite side of the bed, getting under the covers with me. We were a short distance apart, but that didn't stop me as I snaked my hand to his, gripping it softly under the covers.

"Goodnight," I whispered tiredly, and as I blacked out I could feel his thumb rub comfortingly over my knuckles.

* * *

**Question: Is everyone still enjoying this fic? How do you feel about Len & Rin's relationship? And, what's going on with Rin's feelings towards Piko?**

I'm continuing with the next chapter tonight. Thank you for reading, I love everyone who faves/follows/reviews! *kiss kiss*


End file.
